


The Marks We Leave

by OwnYourStage



Series: The Marks We Leave [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Child Abuse, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Polyamory, jamie is a trans boy, mild dipiction of self harm, nb!Alex, so many dc universe characters, so many superfriends, superfriends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 39,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwnYourStage/pseuds/OwnYourStage
Summary: Sometimes the people you meet leave a mark on you, other times you are the one who leaves the mark, but what if you could mark the ones you loves days, weeks, years, even decades, before you ever meet? What if the people you love could wait for you for years only for you to find eachother at just the moment you need each other most. Most of us may never know quiet what kind of marks we leave on eachother but for Alex and Maggie, for Lena, Kara, and Diana, well, they are just finding out.





	1. Prologue: As long as You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [#SanversWeek 2017](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353221) by [OwnYourStage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwnYourStage/pseuds/OwnYourStage). 



> So this started as a ficlet for #sanversweek and I decided to expand it. Feel free to check it out! it is chapter 7 of the story titled #sanversweek  
> Though keep in mind there are spoilers for the next chapter in it. Also some things from it will be ret-conned so read at your own risk.
> 
> Also the song for this chapter is As long as You Love Me by The BackStreeBoys, yes it's an old song, just listen to it.

** Prologue: As long as You Love Me **   
**A.K.A. Marking Day**

* * *

 

**Kara**

Kara Zor-El is excited; tomorrow is her Day of Naming, also known as her 13th birthday. She is finally going to learn the name of her soulmate, the person destined to complete the soul merge with her, the person who will understand her inside and out. His handwriting will be scrawled across her wrist in his favorite color, and she could barely focus.

All day, as her peers prepare experiments for review, her thoughts are consumed by who her other half could be. She even gets reprimanded for the first time since she started solo experiments. Though who could blame her when for a second she thought she felt the ghosting of a trace across her wrist. Of course, at this point she has to accept that her soulmate doesn’t have her name written yet, since she has never felt the tell-tale wrist ghosting across her wrist or a warmth in her chest.

After what feels like years, it is finally late enough in the day for Kara to head to bed. She has difficulty sleeping on the best of nights, and tonight she is anxious. As she prepares for what is sure to be a night of restlessness and tossing and turning, her mom walks into her room.

“What troubles you, love,” Alura asks, looking worriedly at her child. Kara turns to her mom attempting to put on a brave front but anxiety clear on her face.

“Do you think he’ll be nice?” Her eyes are burning as she holds back tears.

“Oh, Kara, you are sweet, loving, and brave. Whoever your soulmate is, I am sure they are kinder than you can imagine.” she smiles at Kara and pulls her into a tight hug. “Now sleep, darling,” she whispers, ending their hug and prodding Kara towards the bed. “You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow, what with the presentations and dinner with Astra for your Day of Naming.” Kara settles into bed as her mother kisses her forehead and exits, dimming the lights. She is careful to leave enough light for Kara, who still dislikes complete darkness,.

Though, of course, she doesn’t sleep, tossing and turning as worries swirl around in her head. “What if I don’t have a name? What if he doesn’t like me? What if after the merge he doesn’t like what he sees and decides not to follow Rao’s choice? What if I don’t like what I see in him?” Kara gives a voice to these doubts, hoping that saying them aloud will help her dispel them. Though this just brings up a even more doubts, the most troubling of which being, “What if we have a weak connection,” Kara whispers finally letting the tears she’s been holding back fall. Hearing footsteps outside her door, she smashes her face into her pillow to muffle her sobbing.

“Kara,” a deep soothing voice whispers, “Kara, my dear you need to sleep.” Zor-El makes his way over to her bed and settles down next to the sobbing lump that is his daughter. Kara looks up at her father through her lashes, and he takes in her tear streaked face. Pulling her up into a seated position, Zor-El wraps his arm around her. “My dear, don’t cry. Everyone has these doubts,” Zor-El smiles down at his daughter and strokes her back, attempting to soothe the sobs still wracking her small body.

“Even you?” she asks voice full of disbelief.

Chuckling he replies, “Even me.” Smiling slightly Zor-El thinks back to his own Day of Naming. “I was worried Alura wouldn’t want me, that since I hadn’t felt any trace of our bond, not even a ghosting of her tracing my name, it meant she didn’t like me. I even thought that maybe, well, maybe I didn’t have a soulmate, or that she didn’t care about me. Are you having any thoughts like that love?” Kara stares up at her dad wide eyed, surprised he would admit this much to her, to show this much vulnerability was beneath the house of El. Maybe if her dad, the best the house of El has to offer, can be vulnerable than so can she.  
Steeling herself for this conversation Kara sighs and asks, ”So none of it was true? ”

Barely daring to hope that even her dad could ease her mind at this point, she waits for his reply. Laughing to himself Zor-El simply turns his left wrist, his dominant hand, towards Kara and shows her the perfectly straight blocky letters spelling out his wife's name. Kara smiles wide before tilting her head and frowning slightly up at her dad. “Shouldn’t it say Alura In-Ze? Since that was mom's name before the coupling.”

Looking at his puzzled daughter, Zor-El replies, “I guess no one has explained the intricacies of the names to you yet, huh?” Kara shakes her head slightly looking worried. “Not a problem; you’d learn a lot of this as you grow up, but it doesn’t hurt to give you a little insider info.” winking he continues. “Well, the name of your soulmate updates as they change the way they view their name,. For example, your mom’s last name was changed to Zor-El on my wrist about a month before I proposed, making it clear she was as ready to join the house of El as I was to have her join.”

Shaking her head at how sappy her parents are Kara asks, “Does the Naming hurt?” Her voice fails her as she says this, looking down in embarrassment. Zor-El lifts her chin as he smiles at his daughter, who works hard to honor their house at every turn. “No, love bug, it doesn’t hurt.” Taking in Kara's apparent relief he smiles.

“Thank you for answering my questions father, I think I am ready to sleep.” Kara mumbles, the exhaustion from being a tightly wound ball of nerves for the past couple hours tiring her out.

The next morning Kara opens her eyes slowly stretching as the sunlight from Rao fills her room. A vague notion of needing to do something fills her sleep addled brain as she lazily sits up in bed. Yawning and stretching once more she slides off her bed before exclaiming, “It’s my Day of Naming!” she smiles to herself before her insecurities can catch up to her. Pausing before looking at her wrists she takes a deep breath to prepare.

“How are you feeling this morning?” Kara jumps, surprised to hear her mother's voice so close.

Turning to her mother with a nervous smile she replied, “better, but still a little worried, I haven’t checked yet.” Alura chuckles, remembering how nervous she was on her 13th birthday.

“Would it help if I checked for you?” Alura asks, a bit sad that her only child is already going through her Naming. Kara nods slightly before looking up to her mom searching her eyes for judgement over any perceived weakness. Grasping Kara’s hand she waits for confirmation before turning her wrist to see the name. Kara, steeling herself in preparation for any potential disappointment, nods slowly.

Alura turns her wrist over as Kara squeezes her eyes shut not willing to see her mom's reaction. To Aluras credit if Kara wasn’t straining to hear any sounds she might make she wouldn’t have heard the quiet, “oh,” that Alura let's escape before she regains her composure. Opening her eyes and tugging her arm away from her mom she asks,”what is it, what’s wrong?” she looks down to her wrist and then up to her mom in confusion, “This isn’t Kryptonian. Why are these strange symbols on my wrists?” Kara is working herself into a panic as she stares down at what looks to be stylized squiggles.

“Well, and your dad would know more since her has studied them, but it seems your soulmate's name is written in one of earth's tongues.” Alura looks down at her daughter worried but attempting to hide the fact that it is unlikely that she, a member of the science guild would ever go to earth and meet this person. Kara looks to her mother horrified, she knows of course, what earth is, that it is impossibly far away and very technologically behind Krypton. She can’t imagine how Rao could think anyone there could be her soulmate. Though looking at her wrist she can’t help but to think the swirls of her soulmate's name looks a bit like art, and she traces the green letters smiling as she thinks of the bond transmitting her feeling so many light years away.

**Maggie**

Her father is screaming again. You would think that on the night before her marking she could have some peace and quiet, some time to reflect, but of course that is too much to ask for. Though she has to admit, as far as nights in this house goes, it could be worse.

Not hearing any other voices with him she decides it’s probably nothing. Turning over in bed she tries to ignore his raving, it’s probably the dumb cat her older brother brought home yesterday that has him so worked up. It was meant to be a gift for her but their dad found it before Diego could hide it in her room. She doesn’t get why he insists on doing things that makes their father angry. Though her attempts to keep her head down only work 40% of the time anyway, so maybe she shouldn’t bother, the other 60% of the time her dad seems hyper focused on making sure she remembers she isn't wanted, that she is an outcast.

Slamming on some headphones she borrowed from Elisa, smiling at the memories of their off campus lunch trip, she settles in. Her thoughts full of the hope that when she awakes the name Elisa Wilkey will be scrawled across her wrist. Not that she is sure Elisa is gay, but it’s Nebraska, confirming that you have a same gender soulmate is a one-way-ticket to instant social ruin. But if Maggie has Elisa as a soulmate she only needs to wait a couple months till Elisa’s marking day, then they can do the soul merge. Her heart filled with hope Maggie settles in for a long night of anticipation.

“Maggie,” she looks up not even 10 minutes after starting to doze off, noting the lack of screaming she removes the headphones, barely hearing her door creak open slightly and watching as a tiny form slides into her bedroom. “Oh, Chiquito, come join me,” Maggie whispers shifting slightly in her bed and letting her baby brother slide in next to her. He turns towards her and grasps her tanktop, tears falling onto her shoulder as he snuggles closer to her, his sobs wracking his tiny body. Maggie is terrified, her dad never hits Jamie, or their mom, and she doesn’t know if she can keep Diego from attacking him and getting himself killed. “Did he hurt you?” Maggie's voice is steel as she hugs her brother, hoping he isn’t hurt, physically anyway, and rubbing his back. “No he,” Jamie shudders wiping his eyes, “he hurt De.” Jamie stops talking suddenly, shaking hard and sobbing into Maggie's shoulder.

Stroking his hair Maggie replies, “It’s okay baby, I am here,” Suddenly Jamie looks up at her, eyes wide, “Maggie you have to go get De, he, he,” rubbing his eyes again and swallowing he continues, “he wasn’t moving Maggie.” “Crap,” Maggie hisses out, her mind full of worry that her dad took it to far this time. That whatever, probably noble, thing her fool of a brother did, might have gotten him killed, or badly injured.

“What did he do Jamie,” Maggie doesn’t want to waste time but she can still hear her dad shuffling around the living room. “He took the blame for b-buying me boxers,” Maggie freezes, not sure if she is imagining the blame lacing Jamie's voice but knowing it doesn’t matter because it is her fault. Jamie interrupts her musings to add, “It’s my fault, if i wasn’t like this if I,” Maggie pulls jamie into her chest, “No, chiquito no, there is nothing wrong with you sweetie,” Maggie pulls back to look at him, fat tears running down her face as she stares into the brown eyes of her baby brother, the only person who can truly get her to smile in this house, noting that he has never looked this broken. Vowing to herself that Jamie will never completely lose the light in his eyes, not while she breaths, not if she has to drag the three of them down to social services herself, her baby brother will not be broken down by the people he has the misfortune to be related to.

“Maggie what happens now,” Jamie whispers, knowing that until today he was their dad's little princess, the only one who could calm him when he was angry, unless he was angry with Maggie. Maggie is frightened because now, well, now their dad might finally realize his perfect little princess, is actually a prince. “It’s going to be okay chiquito, trust me,” pausing to listen for her dad's footsteps and hearing none she continues, “I am going to going to get De and we will figure it out okay?”

Jamie nods as Maggie thinks of how if it were her out there, potentially gravely injured, Diego would have made it to her by now, father be damned. He is always the one who saves her when their dad goes to far, when he threatens to really injure her. It’s times like this that she hates the night Diego made her promise to never interfere if he is being punished.

“I think he’s gone,” Jamie whispers pulling her out of her thoughts.

“Okay stay here, I’ll be right back.”

Slinking out into the hall she heads to the den, walking on tiptoe and being grateful that she has practice not being heard, though by now her dad is probably deep asleep in a beer induced coma. Listening for any sign of Diego she walks around the den, her entire body on high alert, ready to react to even the slightest sound.

“De,” she chances a whisper, it’s too dark and she doesn’t want to step on him if he’s hurt. Hearing a groan on the far side of the coffee table she heads that way and see’s Diego curled up on the floor in the small space between the couch and coffee table. “No,” she mutters to herself, surprised to she him shaking as she reaches for his arm. “De how bad is it, do I need to grab the bag?” She asks him her voice determined as she thinks of the bag under her bed. They had been squirreling away items for the last 2 years for a night where they have to run away. She hopes it’ll never come to it, that they can make it the next 3 years till Diego is 18 and can keep their family together.

“No, Maggie I am okay,” Diego stretches grimacing as he moves slowly to standing, pulling Maggie up with him. Pulling his little sister into his chest he murmurs, “hold on baby girl okay, three more years and I can take you and Jamie away from here, somewhere where we can all be safe.” Maggie leans back a bit and stares into his eyes, her eyes burning from all the tears she wants to shed for her brother, “we could take our chances with the system?” Maggie whispers knowing how he’ll react. Knowing they have this argument monthly.

“Maggie we can’t, they will split us up, and I can’t protect you, and with Jamie the way he is, with the girls name that you and I both know is going to appear on your wrist in 3 minu-”

“with you inability to be apart from Jackson?” Maggie interrupts voice hard, as Diego hisses at the mention of his soulmate's name.

“He knows the situation, he knows that at some point I may have to disappear, but he can feel me, he will know where we are and he knows I love him.” Maggie shakes her head, unwilling to believe her brother would chose them over her soulmate, but knowing she has to trust him, if she can’t trust Deigo she can’t trust anyone.

“We should head to my room, Jamie is there blaming himself.” Maggie turns and walks back to her room, no longer caring if she’s heard now that Diego is found in relatively good condition.

Sliding into bed behind Jamie as Deigo get’s behind her they all cuddle, content in the fact that they are all together for one more night. Settling in, the coziness is disturbed by Maggie shaking and gasping quietly. “The marking!” Jamie exclaims trying to be quiet but excited for his sister. Grabbing the small light Maggie put by her bed Diego shines a light on his sister's wrist.

“Oh her name is so pretty.” Jamie whispers as Maggie traces the letters.

“Her handwriting is pretty bad though,” Diego says with a chuckle as Maggie swats him,

“hush, her handwriting is perfect!” Smiling to herself as her brothers go back to trying to sleep she thinks, so she’s no Elisa Wilkey but Alexandra Danvers sounds even better, chuckling she traces the letters once more before curling up to sleep.

 

**Alex**

Alex is awoken on their last day as a preteen to a warmth in their chest and a ghosting of fingers across their right wrist. Smiling they slide out of bed and head to the bathroom to prepare for their day, a bit excited to know the name of the guy who has been tracing their name for the last nearly two years.

It was a bit of a shock to them, and their parents when they first felt the bond late one night when they were only 11, nearly 12 but, who's counting? Smiling they thought of how upset their dad was when his “baby” felt the connection, freaking out that their soulmate is “so much older.” Alex on the other hand is relieved that he is older, when they finally meet him they can tell him how happy it made them that he likes their name so much. Only someone who really likes them could trace their name so many times in one day right?

Smiling at the slight hints of love they can feel, proof, their mom says, of a strong connection, they continue going through their daily routine. Though there was a scare a few weeks ago when they felt a surge of fear and anger, but they accepted that they couldn’t do anything about it at the time. Though they tried to send calming affirmations of love to their soulmate, they aren’t sure it worked, but since they haven’t felt that strong of an emotion sense, they have been assuming their soulmate is doing okay. He still traces their name multiple times a day so at least he isn’t hurt physically.

They head downstairs to grab a snack bar and water before heading to their Kendo class. Listening for any sounds they move swiftly, hoping they can avoid their parents and get to class without much of a fuss.

“Alexandra?” Eliza calls.

“Shit,” Alex mutters, they had made it to the kitchen but now they will have to deal with their mom’s questions.

“Hey mom I’m just heading to class,” they look down avoiding eye contact and hoping their mom doesn’t find any fault in what they said.

“Alexandra, you were going to leave before telling me what you want for your birthday tomorrow? You know it’s an important one.” Eliza stares them down a slight frown on her face. Sighing Alex turns towards their mom, taking in her frown they reply,

“um, anything is fine, a new board or something,” they shrug hoping they can just go and work out some restless energy. Eliza shakes her head at this, her frown deepening,

“Okay sweetheart, your dad and I will look into that,” she sighs.

“Okay sounds good!” Alex calls walking away briskly, if they leave now that can avoid disappointing their mom anymore before noon.

After an hour of kendo, an hour of kickboxing, 45 minutes of tai chi, and a quick jaunt over to Häagen-Dazs, with Vicky, Alex heads home, hoping to grab a quick shower and hide in their room until dinner. Of course that is too much to hope for, no sooner had Alex entered the house, they were bombarded by the sounds coming from the den. While not unusual for their parents to have guests it was strange to hear so much laughter.

“Alexandra!” Alex flinches at their full name but heads to the den instead of sneaking upstairs. “Yes mom,” Alex mutters keeping their eyes down hoping that they can end this conversation as soon as possible. “I am sure you’re right Eliza she would definitely be a good fit, if she is even half as precocious as I remember she will blow the other applicants out of the water.” Shuddering at the incorrect pronoun but not yet ready to correct people Alex looks up into eyes they know well. “Hank!” they exclaim smiling at the only adult who has ever treated them like a kid and not just a “little genius.” Running over to hug the man who is essentially their other dad, they throw themselves into Hank's arms.

“Alexandra, settle down!” Eliza is glaring as they slide to their feet, looking down.

“What am I a good fit for?” Alex mumbles, still embarrassed that their mother reprimanded them in front of Hank.

“Don’t mumble Dear,” Eliza’s voice is still too sharp but the warmth she usually shows when she is proud of her child, starts to shine through. Nodding to their mother in understanding they repeat,

“What am I a good fit for?” Hank smiles widely at Alex but before he can answer Jeremiah yells, “You are getting accepted to take college courses at the community college across the road!” Jeremiah beams down at Alex, and they know he is waiting for their reply. Problem is, Alex doesn’t know if they want that, people already dislike them because they are bookish and quiet and taking college classes is not gonna make them the most popular kid at Midvale Junior High School.

Realizing that it’s been nearly an entire minute and they haven’t answered Alex fixes their face into a smile and affirms that they would love to take college courses. “Of course you would, this will allow you to graduate University in a year, two max.” Eliza is clearly excited.

Still apprehensive but knowing better than to argue when their parents are this excited they asks timidly. “When do I start?” they try to hide the sadness in their voice as they look towards Hank for answers. “The coming semester, I will handle getting you enrolled, all you need to do is sit for a few placement tests over the summer and assuming you pass,”

“she will!” Jerimiah is smiling at Alex again, and it is making them really want to go upstairs and punch something. Shaking his head at his friends exuberance Hank continues,

“Assuming you pass you can pick up to four entry level classes to take over the course of the school year.” Nodding slightly, already aware they will be taking four, and no less, five if their mom can find a way to get approved, Alex directs their next statement to their parents,

“Thanks for helping to get this setup, I am going to go upstairs and study, is it okay if I take dinner there, I want to be well rested for my festivities tomorrow.” Alex knows they sound almost too formal but they are dangerously close to a breakdown and need to escape as soon as possible.

Eliza nods at Alex, a strange look on her face before replying, “That is fine Alexandra, be sure to clean any debris before you turn in for the night, and do not stay up too late, your dad and I are taking you to breakfast. They nod before exiting the room swiftly, once they are sure no one can see them they run to the relative safety of their room.

Laying on their back Alex stares up at the ceiling counting to 10 and down to 1 over and over in an attempt to calm down. Today was a bad day to get this news, they are already on edge about Marking Day and now they also have to think about how to explain to people at school why they are exempt from certain classes.

They try for another 20 minutes to calm down but eventually accept that counting isn’t working. Standing up they listen hoping to hear laughter as that will make what they are about to do easier to hide, it can be a bit loud sometimes. Noting their dads jovial laughter they decide it’s fine, no one will hear them.

Glad that they have a metal bed they slide to the floor and punch it, hard, repeating the action until they are able to breath again. It doesn’t hurt, not much anyway, and they don’t think their hands will bruise this time so that’s good. Taking a deep breath Alex gets back in bed sliding under the covers and preparing to sleep, know their parents won’t bother them if they think they are studying. As Alex lays in bed thinking of how, once again, they couldn’t resist hitting something their eyes start to burn from the tears they are avoiding shedding.

They know they should mention to their parents how they deal with their problems but that would be admitting they have problems, and perfect little genius Alexandra Danvers has no problems. As the need to sleep starts to overtake them they curl up, content in the fact that when they awake they will know the name of their soulmate.

It’s midnight, it’s midnight and for some reason Alex is awake. As they shake their head they try to figure out what woke them up. Stretching they realize their left wrist is burning slightly. “My soulmate.” Alex whispers turning on their light and turning over their wrist,

Their stomach drops, “this must be a mistake,” they mutter to themselves, “my soulmate must have parents who name boys things like Courtney, yeah that’s it, I am sure that in some cultures Margaret is a boys name.” They try to convince themselves, though deep down they know that they are wrong, that even if there are boys named Margaret the Margaret that owns the other half of their soul, isn’t one of them.

For once Alex is glad their mom bought them a lot of long sleeved button downs, because this is bad. They can’t go around school with the name Margaret Sawyer on their wrist. People will actually shove them in lockers instead of just threatening to.

Fist balled and nails digging into their skin Alex resolves to not let their parents know, hell a lot of people don’t end up with their soulmates. Alex can still have a normal life, with a husband and a job as a surgeon, the life their mom wants for them. This won’t ruin everything they decide.

Noticing that their hand is hanging off the bed, they slam their arm against the bed frame a few times before curling up to sleep, knowing that once again they are a disappointment.

 

**Lena**

“Lena dear sit up straight, you are a Luthor not a hick.” Lillian is glaring at Lena for the third time in as many minutes. Trying not to wither under her mother's gaze she sits up straighter and closes her fist, nails digging into her palm.

Lena hates that after just one year at boarding school her mother is relocating her again. Though if she is being honest it’s probably for the best since she was caught kissing Grace Choi in the bathroom last semester, and they were both ostracized. Grace was pulled from school within the month, leaving a note in Lena’s locker telling her not to call. Not that it mattered since Grace had her marking day two days before the kiss and last time Lena checked her name wasn’t, Anissa Pierce. The kiss was going to be their last because grace, “wants to remain pure for her soulmate,” which was bullshit in Lena’s opinion but it is what it is.

“Lena! Focus, I know this is just a public school but I will not have you disgrace the Luthor name with your inability to sit and pay attention for longer than 5 seconds.” Lillian is glaring again and Lena has to try her hardest not to shirk under her mother's gaze.

“Yes mother,” she’s saved from any more scolding by the arrival of her principal. As he clears his throat both Luthor women look up quickly as Lillian smiles and Lena forces herself to show anything other that fear and extreme discomfort.

“So I see here that Lena only recently turned 13 and yet she is far past her peers,” he smiles down at Lena clearly impressed that this timid girl is so advanced. Lena misses his smile as her eyes are still staring holes into her shoes.

“That is correct,” Lillian is smirking now clearly pleased that for once Lena isn’t embarrassing her. “I believe we spoke of dual college enrollment and placing her with the sophomores in an honors track?” Lena chances a glance up and shrinks a bit in her seat, embarrassed by the look her mother has leveled at Mr. Gordon.

“That should be fine, assuming she passes the placement tests and Midvale Community College accepts her a few weeks into the semester, she may have to play catch up but if she is as extraordinary as she appears I am sure she will have no trouble.” Lena looks down avoiding her new principal’s eyes as her mother prepares to leave.

“That should be fine, Lena will be here tomorrow, to take her exams, and by Monday she should be ready to start classes,” Lillian stands extending her hand to Mr. Gordon who shakes it a bemused look upon his face.

“Okay then, Lena I will see you tomorrow, please arrive at 9am and expect to be her for 2-3 hours.” he smiles down at Lena as she sits, still staring a hole into the floor but nodding slightly.

“Now Lena, answer the man, and let’s be off we have a lot to prepare for before tomorrow.”

Lena stands, quickly at her mother's sharp tone, shaking his hand she mumbles, “I will see you tomorrow, have a nice day,” before rushing to catch up to her mother who has started to walk at a brisk pace out of the office.

Walking faster and not looking back to ensure Lena has followed her out of the building she states, “well that went better than I expected,” Lillian smiles to herself, “now we have two things to be excited for tomorrow.” Looking pleased she steps into the limo that has been waiting for them, the driver knowing better than to not be there precisely when a Luthor is ready to depart.

Knowing it is unrealistic, but still holding out hope, Lena thinks maybe Lillian knows tomorrow is her Marking Day. Maybe she has something planned, something exciting like what they did for Lex, not that Lillian puts much stake in soulmates, but for Lex, she’d move mountains. Lena bites her tongue at the idea of bringing up tomorrow, remembering that bringing up her soulmate might lead to a lecture on how no matter who her soulmate is if a female’s name appears on her wrist she will be spending the remainder of her birthday locked in her room.

“Lena stop frowning you are too young to get wrinkles,” Lillian snaps pulling her out of her musings. “What has you so wound up?”

Lena doesn’t trust the warm look on her mother’s face but decides to forge ahead nonetheless. “Well I was wondering, if, well” Lena’s clasps her hands together, physically preventing herself from biting her fingers, knowing how much her mother hates when she does it.

“Lena! What have I told you about speaking up and speaking clearly? Say what you need to say or remain silent, but do not sit her simpering like an imbecile.” She narrows her eyes as Lena, who’s looking very uncomfortable, takes a breath before continuing.

“Will we be celebrating my Marking Day tomorrow?” Lena holds her chin up, eyes hopeful as she looks to Lillian, hoping for once her mom will act like she care, like Lena matters, even a quarter of as much as Lex does.

Lena flinches at the scowl on Lillian’s face, “Is now the time to think of parties Lena? You are going to be studying all night and testing tomorrow, and do not think I have forgotten the debacle you left behind in Ireland,” Lena opens her mouth to argue the point. “Do not interrupt me Lena. No, I haven’t planned anything for your 13th birthday besides you focusing on your studies and not making your father and I embarrassed to have ever adopted you in the first place.”

Lena deflates, wondering why she even tried. “Understood, when we arrive home may I take dinner in my room? I want to be prepared for tomorrow.” Lena says all this mechanically her brain not connecting the words she hears to her mouth moving. She knows she is seconds away from fully dissociating, something she is used to when dealing with her mother. Digging her nails into her palm she tries to hold together until she makes it to her room.

“That is fine, I expect not to hear a peep from you until Jasper collects you tomorrow morning.” Lena nods stiffly hoping Lillian doesn’t question or engage her further.

Luckily ignoring Lena is Lillian's favorite activity, so they make it home without incident. Hurrying to her room Lena locks the door, knowing what to expect, but still having very little control over her body at this point, she grabs a pillow to place behind her head and stares at the ceiling.

After what feels like minutes, but from the darkness outside is clearly hours, Lena hears a knock on her door. Knowing it could be no one but Jasper she opens the door to tell him she doesn’t want dinner. Opening the door the words on her tongue die off as she is dumbstruck to see her 20 year old brother.

He smiles widely at her as she slams into him grasping him tightly in a hug. “Why? How? What are you doing here?” She says tugging her brother into her room a huge smile plastered on her face.

“Wow, why am I here? I thought my favorite sister would be excited to see me,” he feigns sadness but fails as he breaks out into a smile at her pout. “Well I believe, my baby sister turns 13 tomorrow and learns who her soulmate is?” Lex gives Lena a small smirk as she laughs at his antics.

“What time do you have to leave?” she asks, excited but knowing that there’s no way their parents will let him stay home for long, not when he is so close to getting his Masters.

“I can stay to take you to Lunch and maybe a movie or something after your exams tomorrow, but I have to head back by 6pm” he looks down as Lena tries not to look disappointed.

“Okay! That sounds perfect,” she forces herself to sound cheerful as she glances to the clock. “Hey Lex, it’s 11:50 will you stay with me while I get my mark?” She looks up to her brother hopefully as he smiles at her again.

“Of course Lunar” she smiles at his use of the old nickname as they slide to the floor and talk about his dissertation.

Most 13 year olds wouldn’t understand, or care about, identifying and deciphering aliens and their languages using complex biochemical and computational methodology, but Lex knows he has a genius for a sister so he doesn’t simplify as he explains, using her as a sounding board for his presentation. He is stopped mid sentence when Lena gasps grabbing her left wrist. “You didn’t tell me it hurt Lexicon!” she says outraged, though not mad enough not to use the name she’s been calling him since she learned the word. “You sat talking for 10 minutes knowing I would get stuck with a hot poker.” She glares at him, right hand still clamped to her wrist though it doesn’t hurt anymore.

“It doesn’t always hurt Lunar, I didn’t want to scare you unnecessarily, but it stopped hurting right?” she nods at him her frown dissolving. “Well then let’s see it!” he says smiling again.

“Uh, Lex, before I show you I should tell you-” she looks down afraid, suddenly, that Lex will be disappointed when he sees the name on her wrist.

“Lunar, sweetie, I know you’re gay, have know for ages. I used to convince the older siblings of those girls you didn’t give flowers to that you weren’t being mean, you gave me the flowers for them because you couldn’t carry them all.” He says with a chuckle, as Lena remembers her grade school years when she would give all the “nicest” girls in class flowers at recess, and vaguely remembers that Lex started carrying flowers around as well. “So let’s see who she is, yeah? I’m sure she has a pretty name.”

Looking up at her brother and seeing no malice or hint of a lie in his eyes she moves her hand and they both look down at her wrist. “What language is that?” Lena asks never having seen anything like it before. She looks up at Lex and sees how wide his eyes are. “Lexicon?” she whispers, not understanding why he looks so pale.

Silently he turns his right wrist so Lena can see the symbols scrawled there. “Lex why do we both have these symbols? It’s because we’re Luthors isn’t it? We don’t get to have soulmates? We are going to be alone forever aren’t we?” Lena is working herself towards a panic but Lex grabs her and hugs her tightly.

“Lena, it’s in another language, an alien language, I don’t know which but I plan to find out.” He says, his voice steel. “It’s why my focus is what it is.

Lena looks up at her brother, her brother who she knows has no love for aliens, avoiding asking what will happen when he discovers the beings whose language is on their wrists, she instead asks, “I thought your mark said Lois Lane?” Lex smiles again before showing her his left wrist which does have Lois scribbled in flowery script. Lena’s eyes widen, having heard of the possibility of multiple soulmates but never seeing it, most people don’t meet one soulmate, let alone multiple.

“Lena, we will figure this out, I promise.” Lena looks up at her brother smiling because she knows he will. Hugging her tightly he heads out to let her sleep, and trace her mark a few times in private.

An hour later as Lena lays in bed, her room full of moonlight she decides she will decipher this. If it takes days, weeks, or even years she will figure out what planet these symbols are from, she is a Luthor and one of the smartest people in her generation. Rolling over she decides that no matter what she will find her soulmate, tracing the symbols on her wrist, she smiles falling asleep finally.


	2. Chapter 1: When I look at You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one were Maggie meets Diana Prince, survives running straight into a Kryptonian, and learns exactly who her soulmate is. While Alex deals with toothpaste, a crying Kryptonian, and coming out to their mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song this time is when I look at you by Miley Cyrus, yes yes I know just, it fits okay.  
> so just for reference I added some dates this will make the timeline easier to follow.  
> This chapter of the story takes place February 17th 2017  
> Birthdays  
> Alex-April 10, 2002 currently 14  
> Maggie-March 26, 2001 currently 15  
> Kara-October 4, 2003 currently 13 (the date is not real it’s just what is on her records) her earth birthday (day she fell to earth) is May 7th  
> Lena- February 14, 2004 currently 13  
> Diego- July 17, 1999 currently 17  
> Diana- April 30 2002 currently 14  
> Jamie- August 26, 2007 currently 9  
> hope this clears up the timeline a bit!

** Chapter 1: When I look at You **

 

**Maggie**

 

Lately her days always seemed to start with running. Running to school, running from her dad’s house before he gets home, running to her aunt's house, and running from the people she pickpockets, not that she does that often, but Jamie wants her to take him to a movie tomorrow, she needs the extra cash. Diego swears that one of these days she’s gonna get caught, but she’s fast, and small, people lose her in the crowd.

 

Speaking of getting lost, she looks back and doesn’t see the guys that were chasing her, “Nice! Money acquired time to head to school.” She doesn’t know why she bothers at this point, since her dad got that phone call she’s been with her aunt, and her aunt couldn’t give two fucks if Maggie goes to school or not. As she stands at the crosswalk she looks down at the blocky letters on her wrist, Alex Danvers, and smiles to herself, remembering the day the letters changed from Alexandra, to Alex. There was a rush of anxiety through their bond, Maggie nearly missed it since at the time she was in an exam.

 

After finishing she pulled her sleeve back a bit to trace the letters she is so familiar with, only to see they had changed. It came as a bit of a shock to Maggie since she hadn’t heard of soulmates changing their names before well except in the case of transgender people and marriage. This lead to a lot of speculating, and missed notes, for the remainder of the day.

 

Maggie spent a few days in a state of confusion over what it could mean that Alexandra is now Alex, the fact that it could be just a nickname not even occurring to her. Maggie considers herself a lesbian and it seems like her soulmate could be trans. After a couple days of insecurity Jamie, little genius that he is, pointed out that it didn’t matter. “Alex is her other half, is she really going to be upset if they are trans? Also Alex could be just a nickname seeing as they probably have Maggie not Margaret written so what would they make of that?” After that spiel Maggie took him out for ice cream, he had definitely earned  it.

 

But that was nearly two years ago, back before her dad found out she asked Elisa Wilkey to their school dance. In retrospect that wasn’t her brightest idea. She had seen Elisa’s soulmark many times and knew that her name wasn’t written there. But for some reason Maggie still thought it could be fun to go out dancing with the first person she ever had real feelings for, unfortunately that blew up in her face.

 

Thinking back she remembers how much her dad screamed, he didn’t even care when she pointed out that he was scaring Jamie. She wishes, even now, that her mom had been home that day, he never hurts her as bad when her mom is there.

 

She had no such luck that day though, as her dad, still screaming about how she was a mistake, an outcast, doomed to burn in hell, grabbed her by the back of her shirt, ignoring, or not caring about the bruises from his fists, and threw her outside. She was lucky it was Fall and that they lived decently far from their neighbors otherwise she would have frozen, or someone would have called the cops.

 

Remembering walking for ages, in socks, Maggie shivers. It took way too long to reach the police station that day and when she arrived she stood outside for nearly an hour getting her story straight. She was mugged, her phone shattered and her new shoes stolen. Shaking her head at the idea of protecting the monster she calls father but knowing that they still had two more years before Diego could legally claim them, and that would be a battle in itself, she headed into the station.

 

Maggie is halfway to her school, still thinking of what amounted to the worst day of her life. She is filled with the same anger she felt then. Also the fear, fear that something would happen to Jamie on one of the nights that Diego sneaks off with that Jackson Hyde, doing whatever it is they do that always leaves De soaked or smelling of fish.

 

Maggie remembers the first time she went home after her dad threw her out, how all her things were on the lawn, and her aunt and a distant family friend helped her take them to her new home. She was lucky her aunt took her in at all, and that she covers for her on days like tomorrow, days where she sneaks to see Jamie. Their dad had forbidden them to see each other, fearing Maggie would corrupt his “Little Princess.”

 

Finally arriving at Midvale High she is pulled out of her thoughts by the sounds around her. Shaking her head she grabs the headphones, one of the few belongings her father didn’t damage when he tossed them out, and slammed them onto her head. “Time for another pointless day” she mutters heading inside and stopping at her locker.

 

**Alex**

 

Alex is pissed, once again Kara has left toothpaste all over the bathroom, how she manages to get it on the highest part of the mirror is beyond them. “Kara! Please clean this up!” They yell hoping, a bit cruelly, that the yell hurts Kara’s ears. If they had left toothpaste everywhere like this they would have been grounded. But not Kara, never perfect, angelic, genius Kara. She could do no wrong in their parent’s eyes.

“A-Alex I am sorry I’ll clean it up now,” Kara speeds into the bathroom nearly slamming into Alex. Grabbing a paper towel and wetting it slightly she starts wiping the mirror still apologizing as she floats slightly to reach the highest points.

Alex shakes their head at her antics, no matter how much Kara annoys her she can’t make herself hate the kid, even when the little voice in their head blames Kara for their dad’s long work hours. When the voice tells them that maybe it would be better if Kara went to live with Clark in metropolis. When their mom reminds them, for the hundredth time, “to take care of kara” as if Kara isn't faster, stronger, and smarter than Alex. Yeah sometimes, they really want to hate their new, “little sister “

Then, she looks at them, tears flooding her crystal blue eyes and Alex’s resolve dissolves. They know how hard Kara tries to fit in and they knows she loves them more than anyone could imagine it possible to love someone after only 10 months. So they fix their face into a smile, grasp their little sister's hand and say calmly, “Kara, it’s okay, just try to clean up when you finish brushing. How do you get the mess so high up anyway?” They ask looking bemused up at their sister.

Kara lowers herself down having got all the toothpaste off the mirror, “I, umm, I kind of, well, I float when I brush my teeth sometimes because I get nervous over how the days going to go.” Kara mumbles avoiding looking into Alex’s eyes. Alex pauses, considering what to say before pulling their little sister in for a hug.

“Okay Kara we should get ready for school, it’s going to take a while to get there.” Alex says as they head into their room to continue getting ready for the day ahead. They have two classes at Midvale Community College and Krav Maga Training after and they don't want to ruin their perfect attendance record. Their mom would be so disappointed.

Grabbing their duffle and sliding into all black chucks they take a cursory glance in the mirror before heading to the door. Before they can open it Kara pushes in her eyes full of tears. Alex stares having spoken to her just moments before and not understanding what could have happened in the last 5 minutes.

“Alex?” Kara whispers looking down at her shoes, fat tears falling down her face. “Alex what if I never find Lena?” she sobs. “When I w-was on K-Krypton I accepted that I'd n-never get to earth. T-that whatever the symbols on my wrist were didn't m-matter b-because Earth was so far.” she pauses hiccuping as her shoulders shake, wiping her face she continues. “But then Krypton exploded and I s-spent years in the phantom zone, w-what if my soulmate is d-dead by now.” she barely manages to get out the last few words as Alex has pulled her into their chest.

Rubbing her back soothingly they think of how to handle this situation. Remembering around 6 months ago when Kara came into their room in a similar state. That night she was distraught because she had learned the name Lena was typically female in this part of earth. She said it was less of a deal on Krypton where they had perfected bioengineering to the point where any two gametes can produce a child. Same gender soulmates was fairly common there.

Though after over four months she had learned that this wasn't quite the case on earth. She had learned that same gender soulmates was something people tended to hide. So she sat on her new older siblings bed, sobbing as she showed them her soulmate's name.

Alex, always the voice of reason, simply rolled up their sleeve and showed her the letters that spelled out Maggie Sawyer, the writing having changed from Margaret to Maggie only days earlier. The change was accompanied by a rush of anger that scared Alex almost as much as the one from before their marking when they were only 12. They smiled sweetly at Kara’s gasp as she stared at their wrist. Though they nearly kicked Kara when she said that Lena’s swirly, calligraphy-esque handwriting was better than Maggie’s perfectly aligned lettering.

The two of them stayed up for hours that night. Talking about Lena and Maggie and hoping to send love through the bond. Knowing that one day the four of them would be an amazing family.

This situation was similar, so Alex decided that science and facts are best for calming their little sister, taking a deep breath they reply, “Kara, do you know what happens to soulmarks once a mate dies?” they say softly, trying not to hurt their sisters ears. She shakes her head before nuzzling into Alex neck.

“Well, when a soulmate dies the mark fades from their favorite color to nearly translucent grey,” they tilt Kara's face up to look at them. “Is your mark still green?” Kara nods slowly. “Well then Lena Luthor must still be out there.” alex says, their voice full of conviction.

Kara looks up at their older sibling, glad she has them to help. “Uh, Alex, there's one more thing.” Kara whispers backing away from Alex and grabbing their duffle. “But we are going to be late so I'll tell you on the way to school.

As they walk the 20 minutes to Midvale High Alex looks at their sister, waiting for her to tell them what has her so bent up. After meeting Kara's eye about 5 times in as many minutes of walking they get impatient. “Okay Kara, spill,” Alex says looking to their sister with as soft an expression as they can muster.

Kara sighs before saying, “so I wasn't fully honest with you earlier,” Alex's eyes narrow as they wait for Kara to continue. “I was pretty sure Lena was alive but, well, do you know anything about the Luthor family?” Kara says almost to softly. Alex shakes their head waiting for Kara to continue explaining.

“Well, the Luthors are a very rich family, and,” she pauses swallowing hard before continuing, “they are known for their, well, their anti alien sentiments.” Kara manages to mumble her eyes filling with tears again.

Alex’s hazel eyes take on a darker hue as they narrow them. Voice full of conviction they state firmly, “listen to me Kara, no matter what I will protect you.” Kara shakes her head but Alex keeps speaking. “Also I have difficulty believing Rao would pick an alien hater as your soulmate, whoever Lena is, I am sure she is nothing like the other Luthors.” Alex has grabbed Kara’s hand at this point, and they squeeze it tightly to emphasize their point.

“Alex?” Kara whispers.

“Yes Kara?”

“You're the best older sibling in the universe, thanks for taking such good care of me all the time.” Kara turns to look at Alex, a huge smile on her face. Her cheeks are still tear stained but no more have fallen.

“You're pretty great too Kara,” they smile at their sister before picking up the pace. They had been walking slowly before but now they really run the risk of being late.

 

**Maggie**

 

“Maggie would you share your textbook with Diana she hasn’t had a chance to pick up her things from the basement.” Maggie is pulled out of her daydreaming as her teacher directs the new girl towards her. Looking up at the striking girl that is walking toward her Maggie smiles.

“Sure teach,” Maggie smiles at Mr. White her English teacher and one of the few teachers at this school who sees her as more than a troublemaker. She isn’t disruptive but she tends to be late or miss classes and not every teacher thinks getting consistent good grades is an excuse to slack. Hell last year her Geometry Teacher thought she was cheating because she fell asleep in class a lot but aced every test and quiz. She is a bit of a math genius, not that she wants anyone to know about that.

Sliding over a bit to give Diana space, she smiles before sliding the book between the two of them on the table. “So where are you from?” Maggie asks remembering how much it sucked two years ago when she was the new girl, starting a couple months into freshman year. All the other 9th graders had already settled into their cliques and being the short skinny latina girl with a smart mouth wasn’t really conducive to making friends.

“I’m from a really small island near Greece,” Diana mutters as Maggie smiles at her slight accent.

“That’s really cool, oh I know your name, everyone has been talking about Diana Prince, but I should tell you mine,” Maggie turns slightly and extends her hand, “Maggie, Maggie Sawyer.” She smiles waiting for Diana to shake.

After a moment of hesitation, the slight apprehension that flickers across her face isn’t lost on Maggie, she extends her hand. “Nice to meet you Maggie,” Diana smiles before continuing, “I feel like we will be good friends,” she says before opening the textbook and starting the assignment.

After an hour of reading and answering post story questions the final bell rings, signaling the end of the school day. Maggie hurries to pack her things knowing she can pocket a few more dollars on her way home if she hurries. Preparing to run off she stops, looking back she notices that Diana is still sitting looking a little confused. “You gonna live at school Prince?” She says with a chuckle as Diana turns to her, the bemused look on her face deepening.

“Oh the bells, I am not quite used to them, back home our teachers tell us when the day ends, some classes extend longer than others if they matter more,” Diana blushes gathering her belongings quickly and walking over to Maggie. “Thanks for everything today I have to go and get my books but I hope we can spend time together soon.” She looks so earnest Maggie can’t help but to nod.

“Of course, here take my number,” she writes it quickly on a slip of paper from the small journal in her hand. “Have a nice day Prince!” she calls as she rushes to her locker.

After throwing things hastily into her locker she grabs her hoodie and hurries out of the school. If she’s quick she can find a couple easy targets and grab some dinner before heading home.

She runs downtown, taking a leisurely pace once she makes it within a block of the chain stores, as not to draw attention to herself. Slamming on her headphones she begins searching for easy targets, knowing most people will ignore a young girl in headphones.

The first mark is easy, the man looks almost too rich, and he drops his guard to catcall a woman who is walking past in the other direction. Using reflexes honed in the last year of being on the street, well mostly on the street since her aunt does provide her with a warm bed, she grabs his wallet sliding two crisp twenty dollar bills out of it and dropping it back into his pocket in a smooth stumbling move. Making sure he never feels her touch him as she assures she is fine and not hurt by the small stumble, and moves on.

In retrospect she probably should have taken the $40 and called it good, that combined with the $15 she got earlier is more than enough to take Jamie out tomorrow. That would have been giving up an easy mark though, and seeing the 4 stumbling fuckboys strolling out of the alleyway, money sticking out of their pockets was too tempting. She tried to be careful, she really did, and if it weren’t for the women who came around the corner she probably would have gotten away with the $100 in ten and five dollar bills but no, the older woman had to scream, “Stop thief!”

Luckily Maggie is fast, faster than most might think is normal for a girl that is clearly underfed and often bruised. So she ran, sticking to the alleys, and scraping her arm on a bit of metal sticking out of a dumpster, but not having time to stop and inspect it. She even crosses a few streets, being sure to cross erratically and dodge traffic. The drunk guys giving chase can barely see her let alone keep up, and she would have ran all the way home if she hadn’t slammed right into a solid mass.

 

**Alex**

 

“Hey watch it kid you nearly knocked over my sister!” Alex yells glaring down at what they think is maybe a small 12 or 13 year old girl. She looks a little worse for wear but she did come flying out of an alley so that is to be expected.

“Maybe you shouldn’t take up the entire sidewalk!” the girl retorts looking over her shoulder before glaring at the siblings.

“Hey are you okay?” Kara asks softly, pointing towards a cut on the girl's arm that is bleeding slightly onto her blue hoodie.

“What?” she asks looking up at Kara clearly confused at how kind she is. “Why are you being nice to me?” she spits out angrily her glance shifting between the two girls clearly wondering how best to escape the situation.

“You’re bleeding,” Kara replies before looking towards Alex, “We should help her Alex, she’s clearly in trouble.” Kara has begun to pout, and Alex knows they have to protest a bit even though they both know no one can resist Kara’s pout.

“We don’t even know her!” Alex says looking at the small girl, unsure of why the girl looks so scared, even as she tries to look fierce. “She’s kind of cute,” they mutter as they look her over realizing she is older than she looks, just very short.

“She, is also standing right here! Not wanting your help at all I might add.” She mutters stamping her foot and glaring at the siblings. Turning she prepares to rush off and Alex is stricken with a sudden need to stop her. Though that may be prompted by the rush of fear and anxiety through the bond. They smile slightly trying to send calming feeling to Maggie as they turn to the girl in front of them.

“Please Alex!” Kara whimpers nearly in tears breaking Alex out of their thinking.

“Okay, okay, but only if she agrees.” Alex says shaking their head. Turning to the girl in question, who has started inching away from the pair as they debate, they add, “would you please come with us to patch you up? My little sister is kind of developing a hero complex.” Alex says curtly, sensing that she would react better to bluntness rather than softness.

“I repeat, I don’t even know you!” she exclaims once again regarding them with a bemused, almost amused expression.

Before the girl can bolt Kara turns toward her smiling wide. “Hi! I am Kara, Kara Zor, uh Danvers, Kara Danvers,” Kara trails off holding out her hand, a huge smile on her face as Alex grimaces at how even months later Kara can still nearly blow her cover. Though they can’t really fault her, she was Kara Zor-El for 13 years.

“Nice to meet you,” the girl replies automatically, Alex wonders if she even notices the tension leaving her shoulders. Though Alex is staring at her so it’s unsurprising that they would notice.

“Wait did you say Danvers?” she asks her eyes wide for a moment before she schools her face back into an impassive facade. Alex smiles at this, sure that the girl isn’t used to being read so easily.

“ Yup!” Kara replies with a smile clearly unaware of how she is affecting the small girl. “And the grouch is my sibling Alex.” Alex nods their head at this, wondering if the girl noticed the lack of the word sister, and unsure how they feel if she did.

“I am Maggie, Maggie Sawyer,” Maggie answers peeking over at Alex, who is trying to keep their face impassive, before turning back to the younger Danvers.

“Okay now that we are acquainted let’s head home!” Kara grabs Maggie’s hand and runs towards home Maggie being pulled and Alex walking faster to keep up with the duo, though staying far enough away that the pair don’t notice that they are freaking out.

“There's no way. Did Kara just find my soulmate? And did she not notice the implications somehow?” They mutter to themself, knowing it is unlikely. Especially since they had spent the last 6 months talking about Lena and Maggie, well specifically about LL and MS, since their parents don't know they have female soulmates. The two of them getting excited whenever Maggie’s handwriting got messier on Alex’s wrist while Lena’s got fancier somehow.

All too soon they arrive at the Danvers household and Kara points Maggie towards the couch. “You sit there, Alex can you grab your First Aid Kit?” Kara asks over her shoulder.

Alex heads up to their room to grab their kit while Kara talks to Maggie. Looking around their room they to take deep breaths trying not to panic. Their little sister might have found their soulmate and they don’t want one of their first interactions to be Alex panicking at the idea of her.

After taking a few calming breaths they decide to take off their shoe and kick their bed frame a couple times before grabbing the kit under their bed. Breathing through the pain they head to the stairs and head down catching the tail end of Kara and Maggie's conversation. “Hey Kara is Alex gay?” Maggie asks their voice tentative.

Seeing Kara’s smile they listen for the answer, “they like girls if that’s what you mean, they don’t consider themselves gay so much as queer since they are so rarely in a feminine head space.” Kara pauses, “I should not have told you that.”

“No, you shouldn’t have but it’s okay Kara, can Maggie and I have a minute?” Alex asks walking over to the couch and smiling at their sister.

“Uh yeah, I am going to start my homework!” Kara exclaims heading towards the stairs as Alex shakes their head. They love their sister but sometimes she is as transparent as water.

“I think you mean you're going to google LL for the 5 th time this week.” Alex laughs out knowing anyone else wouldn’t be able to hear them from the stairs but glad Kara has super hearing.

Kara shrugs pausing halfway up the stairs, “Just ‘cus you found MS doesn’t mean the search ends Alex” Kara laughs running up the last few stairs.

Alex laughs before turning to stare at Maggie and seeing that she is staring at them too, “LL? MS? You use initials for your soulmates?” Maggie seems surprised at that.

“Well we haven’t told our parents yet so,” Alex shrugs noncommittally looking anywhere but Maggie's eyes.

Maggie reaches towards Alex as they feel the bond flood with worry and understanding, “I get it you don’t have to explain.” Her face was full of concern and more open than Alex has seen her be in the entire hour that they’ve been together.

Looking down at Maggie's outstretched hand they whisper, “you know, if we hold hands now everything changes right? We will either confirm or deny the thoughts in our heads, we will be connected, always able to sense the other at least a little, well more than we do already. You ready for that Sawyer?” Alex asks head tilted slightly as their heart fills with hope.

“Honestly Danvers, I am terrified, but,” Maggie rolls up her sleeve to show the name Alex Danvers. “I’ve been tracing the name Danvers for the past nearly three years and I have smiled as Alexandra became Alex before my eyes, and I have watched you be fearless in the face of a hardened street kid.” Alex can’t hold back their laugh at the idea of this girl she thought was 12 as a “hardened street kid.”

“I am trying to be sentimental and you laugh, wow, my soulmate is rude.” Maggie looks insulted, though it's clear she is faking.

“No, no you are definitely frightening,” Alex says grabbing Maggie's hand in a rush of bravery.

 

**Maggie and Alex**

Suddenly the world seems to slow down, images from their lives flashing across their eyes as they grasp each other's hands tighter.

Maggie can barely breath as they watch the amazing human in front of them grow into their own. Going from a small child in dresses with dirty knees doing power ranger and spider man moves in the grass to the all black and ripped jeans wearing teen they are now. They choke as what seems to be a 10 year old Alex throws themselves down a flight of stairs after getting their first grade below an A.

Tears streaming down her face as she watches her amazing, strong, brave soul mate cause themselves pain again and again. Punching things when they feel like they failed, kicking when punching isn’t viable, watches the last time they chanced the stairs, the night they thought their dad wouldn’t come home and they felt so, responsible because the reason he left that night was because Alex couldn’t protect Kara.

She watches as time after time they pull themselves from a panic using pain. She sees just how many times Alex has been reprimanded because of Kara, and how many times they have punished themselves for the negative feelings they have towards their sister.

They sob at the panic Alex stamps down daily. How they teeter on the edge so sure that everything will come crashing down around them at any moment.

She also sees how happy they are when Vicki Donahue befriends them during a kendo class. She feels how no matter what Alex truly loves Kara with all their heart. She is their best friend and no matter what Alex will always protect her because Kara protects Alex too. Maggie smiles as she sees sister nights where they fight over ice cream and cuddle watching movies or spend hours googling their soulmates.

Alex cries from the start, watching what looks like a three year old but is most likely a five year old Maggie as she shows a man, her father, just how fast she can run. Watches as his face contorts, from a smile to pure rage, before grabbing her and throwing her to the ground.

They sob at every time Maggie is hurt by this man even as she cries that she loves him. Watches just how many times Maggie, and an older boy, who they seem to know is Diego, bandage each other up time and time again. Feeling just how much it hurts when steel boots meet ribs or a wrist breaks.

Watches sadly as Maggie is thrown out, registering that they felt so much anger and fear coming through the bond that day. Crying harder as they see Maggie’s aunt, not cruel but so neglectful, not even noticing if, or how Maggie manages to feed herself. Not purposefully, but simply because her tía works a lot and didn’t plan to care for a teenager.

Shaking as Maggie learns, the hard way, how to pickpocket successfully. As they hone their ability to creep around unnoticed in order to sneak back to her dad’s place to see a small boy, Jamie the bond informs them, to take Jamie out to movies, diners, or just for walks.

They smile as they see how much Maggie loves her brothers. Seeing nights of the three of them in one bed watching movies or playing games. See’s arguments with Diego about getting Jamie out of the house, verbal tangos that end with her curled up in her big brothers arms as he sooths her, promising to get them all together again soon, he’s so close to 18 now he says.

 

~

 

The couple is still absorbed in each others memories as a sharp voice calls from the foyer. “Alexandra! Kara are you home?” Eliza calls walking into her living room and freezes, knowing exactly what she is seeing, that her oldest child in the middle of a soul merging.

Eliza looks shell shocked as Kara comes barreling down the stairs, “Eliza wait!” She calls just moments to late.

Maggie and Alex are still staring at each other, understanding filling their eyes as they embrace, both still crying hard but needing to feel the others warmth, to know they are close by.

Maggie stands as Eliza walks into the living room, Kara on her heels. “Their name is Alex,” Maggie says quietly, angrily, as they stand shifting Alex behind her, even though they are taller decently than she is, she continues her tirade. “Their name is Alex, they are nonbinary, and I,” Maggie pauses to channel her inner fierceness, “I love them! We are soulmates, and I hope you can respect that.” Maggie glares up at Mrs. Danvers shaking slightly but trying to remain strong for Alex. Alex smiles at her before moving to stand beside her, holding her hand and looking up to their mother timidly.

Eliza nods curtly, “I like this girl Alex, she won’t take your crap.” Eliza smiles at the couple in front of her.

“You’re, you're really okay with this?” Alex asks, their voice full of surprise, moving closer to their mother as she pulls them into a hug.

“Alexan- Alex, only closeted kids start wearing solely long sleeves mysteriously on their 13th birthdays.” Alex takes a half step back and stares up at their mom.

“So that means?” Alex peeks fearfully over to Kara before looking into their mother eyes, hoping she missed the glance.

“Yes I know that Kara has a feminine name on her wrist as well.” Eliza turns back to Kara and motions for her to join the hug. As she bounces over Maggie looks on feeling awkward but not wanting to interrupt the family moment.

“Are you going to join this hug, uh” Eliza pauses for a name as she smiles at Maggie.

“Maggie, and uh sure,” Maggie walks over, not used to hugs from adults after years without them but knowing that this is something she needs to get used to.

After hugs Eliza makes them all hot chocolate and snacks before dinner arrives. They aren’t having potstickers for once since Maggie, as a guest, wanted pizza, they settle into conversation once it arrives. Maggie isn’t used to eating this well without spending her hard won money but she’s trying to remember her manners, not that that is going well. After a small nod, a smile from Alex, and watching Kara devour food like a hoover she relaxes.“So, who do you live with Maggie?” Eliza asks wiping her hands on a napkin.

Maggie, who is shoveling an entire slice in her face, pauses to swallow then answers, “My parents sent me to live with my aunt nearly two years ago, Ma’am.” She looks down, before peeking at her fingers wrapped around Alex’s, worried the mother of her soul mate will try to keep them separated. Nodding knowingly Eliza asks, “Because of the name on your wrist?”

Eyes starting to burn Maggie simply nods, and Alex pulls her into her chest. “Mom can we talk more tomorrow? Maggie can stay the night right?” Alex looks at their mom pleadingly.

“Well I have to speak to her aunt but I won’t send the poor girl on her way in the dark if no one can pick her up, you’d sneak out and try to walk her home or something else recklessly chivalrous, and besides, she’s my daughter now too.” Eliza says smiling at the couple. “But I have a few rules, first, Kara do you mind if Maggie sleeps in your room tonight?” Eliza asks looking over at her youngest child. Kara shakes her head looking at the love on her siblings face. “Okay, so Maggie will sleep in Kara’s room, Kara will sleep in Alex’s room, and tomorrow we will evaluate the new rules, okay?”

“Okay!” all three teens reply in unison. Eliza shakes her head as they laugh. “Okay, I am headed in for the night, Maggie leave me your aunts number I will call her shortly.” Maggie nods grabbing her notebook from her bag and jotting the number down quickly before handing it to eliza. “Also don’t stay up too late just because it’s friday, and Kara, when I check later you better be in Alex’s room, do not let them convince you otherwise.” She looks sternly as they all look back at her innocently. Eliza heads upstairs murmuring, “finding their soulmate at 14, my child is extraordinary.”

“Kara do you mind if Maggie and I have some time together for a couple hours, I know I said we could watch a movie tonight, and we can in about 2 hours, is that okay?” Alex asks timidly, not used to splitting their time.

Kara nods knowingly, “It’s fine Alex, take your time, and remember this when we find Lena Luthor, because I am going to be occupied as well.”

Laughing at their sister's determined face they turn towards Maggie who has huge surprised eyes, “Maggie what’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong? Your little sister just said Lena Luthor!” Maggie says loudly looking back and forth between the two.

“Shh Maggie, don’t yell, what’s the problem?” Alex looks at Maggie confused, sensing her fear through their bond but unsure why she is reacting this way.

“Well the Luthors are dangerous!” Maggie says unsure how they could be this dense.

“Are you saying what I think you're saying?” Alex asks. Looking to their sister with a worried frown, hoping that they are wrong.

“Yeah Alex, she is confirming what I wanted to tell you tonight, my Lena Luthor is almost definitely a child of the anti alien act, family of Luthors, and, she’s starting at Midvale high on monday.” Kara looks slightly sick.

“Little Danvers don’t look so sad, if Lena is your soulmate I am sure she is amazing because you are the kindest person on earth.” Maggie says, a determined set to her mouth though Alex can sense her worry. Alex smiles at their soulmate, very proud that the powers that be choose such a strong person as the other half of their soul, and happier still that she wants to protect Kara just as much as they do.

“Okay Kara, don’t panic, let’s wait till monday to deal with this okay, and hey you can stay with us if you are worried, I don’t want you upset alone.” Alex says peeking at Maggie to be sure she isn’t upset at this development, and seeing her nod slightly. They smile glad that the merge showed Maggie just how important Kara is to them.

“No, no, I am just going to study, see you all in a couple hours, and we can talk more tonight before bed, okay?” Kara says heading up the stairs.

Maggie turns to Alex who is watching their sister walk away. “She’s stronger than she looks, she’ll be okay.” Maggie says nuzzling Alex.

“Yeah I know, but still, it’s my job to protect her. But enough, we have around two hours of alone time, what do you want to do.” Alex asks looking into Maggie’s eyes. Scooting closer to Alex and wrapping her arms around them she replies, “Could you just hold me for a bit longer.” Maggie whispers, nearly too quiet for Alex to hear, sounding truly vulnerable for the first time.

Squeezing Maggie Alex replies, “That sounds amazing.” Shifting slowly Alex slides them back until they can lay flat and snuggle. Maggie smiles into Alex’s shoulder, feeling at home for the first time in a long time. “Though you know we have to talk about what we saw doing the merge at some point.” They whisper, a bit afraid of how Maggie will react, no one else knows how they deal with the panic they feel, and also worried about how badly Maggie’s dad hurts her.

“I know Danvers but just for tonight can we cuddle, we have tomorrow to discuss how I am going to help you stop punching things,”  she smiles sadly into Alex’s collarbone.

“And how I am going to help you get Jamie and Diego somewhere safe?” Alex whispers as they stroke Maggie’s hair lightly. She nods looking up and placing a small kiss to Alex’s lips, pausing to gauge their reaction.

They smile at how hesitant their soulmate is before capturing her lips with their own. Tomorrow has many challenges, but tonight, tonight they have only just found each other and they want to experience the warmth of eachothers arms for a while.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Alex has found Maggie but how long will it take for Kara to find Lena? and what's the deal with that Prince girl in Maggies class? guess we will have to wait for next week! love you all loads!  
> -Arik


	3. Chapter 2: At First Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Kara needs to stop getting into collisions, Lena meet's a chemistry whiz, and Diana confirms some idea's she got from a vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so first things first the song this time is At First Sight by Anne O'Rourke she isn't well know so here's a soundcloud link: https://soundcloud.com/anne-orourke-1/at-first-sight-by-a-orourke
> 
> Also I want to apologize for how long this took to get up, the reason i am so late uploading is in the in end notes, for now enjoy the fluffiest chapter I have planned.

** Chapter 2: At First Sight **

 

** Kara **

 

She shouldn’t cry, and she shouldn’t be angry, because it’s not Alex’s fault that they found Maggie. Unfortunately her heart doesn’t know that, and it is hard to remember not to be angry, especially when all she wants is to cuddle with Alex, but Maggie is in her spot. She knows, she always knew, that the chances of her and Alex finding their soulmates at the same time would be slim to none. She simply hadn’t prepared herself for the reality of the situation, and the reality sucks. This would be so much easier if Maggie was hateable, but the small latina with fire in her eyes, a fire that reminds her so much of Alex’s, is too kind, to strong, to perfect for Alex, for Kara to hate her. So instead of hating Maggie she will lie in Alex’s bed and hate herself instead, hate herself for being so selfish.

 

It kind of sucks though, Kara thinks, sitting in your sibling's room all weekend trying not to listen as they and their soulmate solidify their soulbond. Kara tried, she really, really, tried not to listen to them talk, kiss, to grow closer than she thought possible in such a short time. She isn’t jealous, at least she doesn't think she is, but it kind of hurts that the only person she’s been able to be open to since she got out of that pod is being open with someone else. Alex even told Maggie that they’d, “try to stop hurting themself,” something Kara has been trying to get them to do for months.

 

“Gosh, I am jealous aren’t I?” she mumbles to herself before rolling over in the bed and trying to focus on the sounds of Jeremiah and Eliza getting ready to go out with friends instead of the sounds of Alex and Maggie's hearts syncing up, moving closer towards beating as one.

 

She’s been telling them that she is studying whenever being around them is too much, but she knows Alex isn’t buying it. If Maggie wasn’t here they would probably have yelled at Kara about avoiding them already, but she is, so they didn’t. She knows Alex will give her an earful after school tomorrow though. They had a mini chat on saturday when Maggie went to the movies with her brother, but she didn’t really want to talk about how, “Just because Alex has Maggie it doesn’t mean they love Kara any less,” choosing instead to enjoy some sibling time and cross that bridge later. Though in retrospect, Kara realizes, she could have used the reassurance Alex tried to give her.

Groaning as she hears Eliza and Jeremiah head out she sits up knowing that now that their parents are gone it is time to order pizza and watch movies with Alex and Maggie. Tomorrow they go back to school as a trio, Maggie's aunt allowing her to spend this and any future weekends with the Danvers so long as she comes home monday nights to take her parents weekly call. Alex glared at this rule, since apparently, Maggie’s dad does it to ensure that she is nowhere near her little brother.

 

“Kara we are about to order pizza, if you don’t get down here we will just order 5 veggie only!” Alex yells laughing as Kara comes barreling down the stairs.

 

Skidding to a stop in front of the couch the couple is cuddling one she replies, “No way, you guys can get one veggie but I want my pineapple and pepperoni!” she exclaims crossing her arms and glaring at the two cheshire cat grin bearing faces peeking out from under a thick wool blanket. “Okay I am here, order the pizzas, I get to pick the movie tonight right?” she asks looking into Alex’s eyes.

 

“Of course you can little Danvers,” Maggie smiles as she slides out from under the blanket and off of Alex. “You make good choices kid!”

 

Alex groans as they grab the phone and get up from the couch, “you two sharing taste in movies is awful, I am just glad we take turns or I’d be stuck watching rom coms and musicals forever!” they chuckle heading into the foyer with the phone before Kara could retort.

 

“So while they get us sustenance, what movie are you thinking for tonight Kara?” Maggie asks settling back on the couch, the wool blanket wrapped around her.

 

“No clue but I’ll pick before the pizza arrives,” she smiles at Maggie before sitting next to her on the couch. Maggie lifts the blanket allowing Kara to share it with her and Kara is reminded of the first time Alex did this.

 

She had awoken, screaming, from a nightmare and ran to Alex’s room since it was the closest to hers. They were sitting up reading, a fleece blanket draped across their torso. Seeing the distress on Kara’s face they lifted the blanket allowing her to slide in next to them. They dropped their book and pulled Kara into their arms, stroking her hair until she calmed down enough to speak and then allowing her to stay the night. That was the first time Kara felt like Alex really cared about her and she feels a sudden warmth towards Maggie as she reminisces.

 

“I am sorry,” Maggie whispers almost to quietly for even Kara to hear. “I am so sorry,” she repeats it a little louder this time and Kara turns to look at her, seeing tears in her eyes.

 

“Maggie, why are you crying?” She asks worry apparent on her face. “Should I get Alex?’ she asks preparing to run for Alex, despite them being close enough to hear a slight voice raise.

 

“No! No, you don’t have to get them I just,” she pauses wiping her eyes and looking at Kara briefly before looking down at the blanket. “I just, don't want you to hate me, I know you and Alex have a routine and I want you to know I would never try to get between you two. You haven't been on this planet long and I-”

 

“Maggie, stop, please.” Kara adjusts her glasses before continuing, “I know you aren't trying to take my older sibling away, you two are soulmates, you are made to be together. I want Alex to be happy and you make them happy, we will find out how to navigate this, I'm sure because we both love them.” Kara smiles at Maggie, pulling her into a side hug and looking up as Alex walks back into the room.

 

“Glad you two are bonding,” Alex smiles at the two most important people in her life before walking towards the couch and waiting for the two of them to make space.

 

** Lena **

 

Turning 13 days before starting your sophomore year of high school, is hard. Taking two college classes on top of that, that is ridiculous. But having your adoptive mother be angry that you didn't get the scores needed to take four college courses, that is unfathomable. So no one can blame Lena for falling asleep on her bedroom floor for the fourth night in a row, she had laid there for hours, worried about how her first day was going to go. If it weren't for the all the  emotions that have been coming through her bond over the last few days she probably wouldn't have been able to ground herself at all, and would probably be dissociating right now. It seemed as if every time her mind started to float away a different emotion radiated through the bond forcing her to focus, paying attention to her soulmates jealousy, sadness, and fear allowed her to experience emotions without working through any of her own issues. Sometimes she wonders how healthy that is, but lacking a better option she continues. Not for the first time she wonders what her dissociating feels like to her soulmate.

 

Rolling over onto her belly Lena traces the markings on her wrist, sending calming feelings down the soulbond, hoping to soothe the loneliness and sadness her soulmate feels.

 

Thinking back to her birthday lunch with Lex, Lena smiles, hoping he is right, that he will be able to figure out which planet their soulmates are from. First they have to confirm that the markings are actually the same language and not just very similar. Though the ending bits of their markings are exactly the same implying that there are some common letters in their soulmates names, or “that the names rhyme,” Lena smiles remembering her snarky response to her brother.

 

“I should probably get up and get dressed,” she mutters to herself, standing slowly. It is her first day at Midvale High School and she really doesn't want to be late, Lillian would be so angry. Shuddering slightly at the thought of what Lillian would say if she couldn't last one day at Midvale High before “tarnishing the Luthor name,” again, she starts pulling clothes from her drawer considering what to wear.

 

After four complete outfit changes she settles on black lightly distressed jeans, Lillian hates when she wears ripped clothes but Lex convinced her it was the current style and that Lena would stand out as strange, without them. She also grabbed a pale green button down and black suede boots. turning in her mirror a few times she smiles, satisfied she grabs her bag and walks out of her room, making sure to keep quiet.

 

Heading into the kitchen she sees toast, coffee and a note from Lillian reminding her that the car will be waiting at 7am sharp to take her to school and she is to be outside ready to be picked up at 3pm on the dot to be taken to her calculus class at the community college.

 

Shaking her head at the thinly veiled demands for compliance Lena checks her watch, a hand me down from Lex, and her most prized possession. He gave it to her the night he left for college and she has loved it ever since. It perfectly covers the soulmark on her wrist and reminds her of her “favorite brother” all at once.

 

Noting that she has 20 minutes till the car pulls up, she takes a deep breath. Deciding to enjoy her toast even if Lillian made it the way Lex likes, butter, apricot jam, and no crusts, instead of the way she likes it, peanut butter with crusts intact. Grabbing some cream from the fridge she starts in on her breakfast.

 

After eating and rinsing her plate she grabs her backpack and heads out to the car. Sliding into the back of the limo and murmuring a quick good morning to the driver she preps herself for what's going to be a long day.

 

Thanking the driver, whose name she should really learn one of these days, Lena exits the limo, noting the eyes from some of her new classmates are on her. She should have realized most kids aren't getting dropped off to school in a limo. She should have requested they use one of the other cars, not that they are that much lower on the, obviously rich person arriving, scale. Deciding to ignore the stares Lena walks into her new school quickly, hoping she hasn't ruined any potential friendships already, surely no one will think she is a snob just for the limo right, she thinks as she tries to get her bearings. Remembering, vaguely, the way to the office she heads off to get her class schedule and locker assignment.

 

After a couple minutes of wandering, she arrives at the office and walks over to the woman at the desk. “Good morning, my name is Lena Luthor and I-” she begins quietly, trying to smile despite her nerves.

 

“Ah Miss Luthor I have your schedule and locker assignment here,” the woman interrupts passing Lena a sheet of paper. “I see you are taking the co-college track?” she asks smiling at Lena, who nods, before continuing, “In that case we will need you to sign out here in the office if you have any classes that start before the school day officially ends.” she says her voice hardening a bit. “We can’t have any undocumented trips off campus.”

 

“Yes ma’am,” Lena mumbles before thanking the receptionist and heading out of the office, hoping to find her locker and first class well before the bell.

 

Finding her locker was easy, it was close to the office. Unfortunately it seems as if her first class is going to be very far away from her locker.

 

Wandering for a few more minutes Lena starts panicking, worrying she will be late to her first class on her first day. As she checks to ensure the numbers on the walls next to the classrooms are still increasing she bumps into a blonde girl going the other way. Bouncing off the surprisingly solid form Lena drops her schedule and stumbles before being caught by the blonde.

 

They both freeze and Lena gasps at the shock radiating through her bond and the warmth where the blonde is grasping her arms, but ignores it to stare into the sky blue eyes of the women in front of her. They stay that way for one more heartbeat before the blonde blushes bright red and lets go of Lena’s arm. Lena tries to breathe as she notices that the spot the girl touched is still warm even though she isn't touching her anymore.

 

“I am so sorry I should have been watching where-” Lena says at a rush knowing her face must be bright red, especially if the heat she feels on her cheeks is anything to go on.

 

“No, no, I was standing in the middle of the hallway, it's my fault,” the blonde says a confused look on her face.

 

“Well, let's just agree we should both pay more attention,” Lena says with a chuckle as the girl nods, looking a little dazed as she continues to stare at Lena. “Anyway, I have to go find my classroom, hope to see you around.” She smiles a little before grabbing her schedule off the ground and walking past the girl.

 

“What room number is it?” Lena turns to see the girl walking towards her. “I can probably help you find it, I know I'm a freshman too but I know my way around.” Lena smiles at the blonde who is bouncing like a golden retriever who just heard the work walk.

 

Considering her options and deciding being late is worse than asking for help Lena turns back to the blonde, “sure, uh, room 217?” She asks before adding, “I am a sophomore by the way,” she blushes again hoping she doesn't sound rude, the girl is only trying to help her after all, and if Lena is being honest, she doesn't want to upset the beautiful blonde.

 

“Oh, I am sorry, I just, you look so young, I just assumed. I am going to just tell you where your classroom is before I stick my foot any farther into my mouth.” the blonde rambles and Lena smiles up at her. “217 is just around the corner,” she points the way Lena was heading.

 

“Thanks, uh” Lena pauses waiting for the girl to provide her name.

 

“Kara, Kara Danvers,” she says with a head bob as she continues to smile at Lena, her blue eyes sparkling.

 

Lena finds herself smiling widely at the girl, though she isn't quite sure why. Knowing that she would stay here and look into those baby blues for hours she decides to head off before she embarrasses herself. “I should get to class, but thanks for your help.” She waves to Kara, chuckling quietly before heading towards her classroom.

 

“Wait! What's your name?” the girls calls to her retreating back as Lena picks up the pace, hoping to make it to class before the bell.

 

** Diana **

 

“Lena, Lena Luthor!” the girl with the dark, nearly black hair and bright jade green eyes calls over her shoulder to the blonde, Kara, Diana thinks that's the name she gave, remains standing still, staring at her retreating form turning the corner of the hallway.

 

Diana smiles at the two women, almost certain, at this point,that Kara is the warrior she saw in the vision, but still unsure if Lena is the other women she saw. If only she had gotten to see the vision girl’s eyes, the eyes of Lena Luthor are unforgettable, even more so than the blues of Kara Danvers. If she had seen more than a flash of raven colored hair and pale skin in the vision she could be more sure. Diana has to be sure before she approaches them, before she holds either one of their hands. Preferably, she'll be sure before they hold hands with each other as well because having a partially bonded trio is very bad for everyone involved, at least that's what her aunt Antiope told her.

 

Smiling as Kara rushes down the hall, just a bit too fast to be natural Diana, slips into her own class just before the bell. Walking over to her chair she settles into what is sure to be a day full of distractions. She pulls out her books smiling at Kate Kane, a girl who has been helping Diana settle into her new school. She knows Kate flirts with her as a joke, she found her soulmate months ago, though how Renee puts up with her Diana will never know.

 

“What's cooking good looking?” Kate whispers as their history professor assigns them a passage to read, they will come together as a group and discuss for the second half of class.

 

“Kate you are a vision, as usual, but Renee will try to murder me, again, if you continue to flirt with me.” Diana chuckles at the bemused look on Kate's face.

 

“Oh I am sure that was a joke,  she would love for you to join in on all our fun,” Kate says wiggling her eyebrows as Diana puts her hand over her mouth attempting to muffle her laughter. Opening her book Diana settles in for her daily briefing, knowing Kate is going to fill her in on all the happenings of  Midvale High.

 

“You're friends with Maggie Sawyer right Di?” Kate asks though Diana knows she is asking as a formality so she just nods. “She is dating Alex Danvers, rumor is they are soulmates.”

 

Looking at Kate's expression to be sure she isn't upset, Kate and Maggie were on again off again for a while before Renee found Kate, Diana replies, “they are a pretty good match, I wouldn't be surprised if they were made to be together.”

 

Whispering because everyone knows their teacher can be a hard ass if people are being distracting Kate replies, “you don't even know them.”

 

“Yeah but I have eyes Kate, did you see them today, they move in perfect synch.” Diana smiles thinking of the possibility of having with Kara and Lena what Maggie and Alex have, that Kate and Renee are even cultivating.

 

“Oh do your work Prince,” Kate says with a smile before turning to focus on her assignment.

 

** Lena **

 

Kara Danvers, with her hair like sunshine and eyes like the sky, Kara Danvers is beautiful, she is also a distraction. For the last three classes all Lena could think about was how amazing it felt to look at her, to touch her, to have that amazing smile turned towards her, a Luthor. Somehow Lena knows that Kara is one person who wouldn't be hung up on her last name, she doesn't know how she knows that, but she feels it deep inside.

 

Unfortunately Lena is destined to be with an alien, and Kara seems pretty human to her. Besides who says that just because Alex Danvers is gay, the news that Alex and Maggie are soulmate has been the talk of the school all day, that means Kara is gay as well.

 

For once Lena is glad she plays down her intellect, if she didn't she’d probably be graduating college by now instead of enjoying the ease of her high school coursework. She finished the worksheet for her chemistry class in about 10 minutes she has spent the past 20 minutes doodling in her notebook.

 

“Are you done already?” a guy Lena thinks is named Barry asks as he leans toward her, “I thought I was fast but 10 minutes is like, craziness.” he says with a smile.

 

“Yeah, I went over this at my last school,” she smiles at him, thinking maybe she could have her first friend in Midvale. “Looks like you're just about done as well,” she adds smiling shyly.

 

“Well I am a bit of a genius,” he retorts smiling wider and stretching out his hand, “I'm Barry Allen, best chemist in the sophomore class, or I was before a certain Lena Luthor arrived and dethroned me.” Lena looks away from him, a bit disappointed that he was just another person who dislikes her for something she can't control. “So anyway you should join the science olympiad team, we need another chemistry whiz.”

 

Lena looks up at him confused, “you don't hate me for dethroning you?” she asks a little worried that he is trying to trick her somehow.

 

Looking up at the quiet chuckle he lets escape Barry says, “that was a joke,” Lena looks down again knowing it was to good to be true. “I was joking about being dethroned, no way I am letting the newbie dethrone me on day one, so you gonna shake my hand or what because I look ridiculous holding my hand out for no reason.” he laughs again making Lena smile as she realizes she could get used to this Barry Allen.

 

“Oh are you worried about the soulmark? Is there a Barry Allen on your wrist? ‘Cus if so it's not me, so no need to worry.” he says at a rush before showing Lena the name on his right wrist. “Iris and I did the soul merge when I turned 13, she didn't even tell me who her soulmate was, which was rude.” he continues to speak at about a mile a minute.

 

“You speak really quickly, you know that?” Lena chuckles looking around the room and seeing their teacher is helping someone with the assignment. Grasping Barry’s hand and shaking firmly she adds,“but okay Mr. Allen, you've convinced me, let me know who to speak to about this, science Olympiad thing and I will talk to my parents about it tonight.” She smiles again, realizing she only smiles this much around Lex, hoping that this is a good sign.

 

“Miss. Luthor, I am glad you want to join my team, and that you have completed your assignment but that does not mean you can have idle chit chat in my classroom.” Mr. Pennyworth says sharply, pulling Lena out of her musings as she turns bright red again as Barry laughs into his hand. “Mr. Allen don't think I didn't hear you as well, you know much better, please show Miss. Luthor what bored young chemist are supposed to do in my classroom.”

 

Lena looks terrified before noticing Barry’s standing and bearing a huge smile. Seeing his hand outstretched she grasps it allowing him to tug her to standing as he heads towards the workbenches in the lab portion of the classroom. “Can we make colored flames today teach?” Barry calls once Lena has settled on the bench with her lab coat and goggles.

 

“I have a better idea, why not do the screaming gummy bears experiment since you two insist on being loud today, instructions are in the first drawer,” he says with a chuckle before going back to assisting some of the struggling students.

 

Smiling at how relaxed her chemistry teacher is, her teacher at boarding school would have sent her to the office for less, she turns back to the experiment. Knowing the science behind the gummy bears in potassium chlorate doesn't make it any less fun to make them walk “to their doom” as Barry called it. Lena didn't even mind that after “killing” countless gummy bears she had a whole new set of questions to answer about the experiment, not that it took long to finish and with the cleanup at the end Lena found herself making it through 90 minutes of chemistry class without spending 80 minutes bored out of her mind, which is surprisingly refreshing.

 

After promising to speak to her mom about the olympiad and waving to Mr. Pennyworth she runs to her locker knowing she only has 15 minutes until the car arrives and she doesn't want to be late. Moving as quickly as possible without all out running she slams into what feels like a wall.

 

** Kara **

 

They have to stop meeting like this, her and Lena Luthor, because Kara doesn't know if she can avoid touching Lena’s hand, if only to be sure. Not that Kara isn't excited to see her again, she's been thinking of her raven hair and bright green eyes all day. “Lena! Hi how are,” she trails off at the fear crossing Lena’s face. “Is everything o-”

 

“I have to go, I am sorry, but, I'm going to be late,” she mutters before rushing past Kara, worry, fear, and confusion filling her soul bond makes Kara wonder, again, if this is her Lena. Sadly every time she saw a glimpse of Lena she saw one bare wrist and one wrist covered by a huge watch.

 

She turns, looking at Alex pleadingly, knowing they both need to get to the community college soon and Maggie has to go home to take her dad's call, but knowing they would understand her need to follow Lena right now. “Kara, go, meet me at the college okay?” Alex says firmly knowing that Kara stopped listening once Alex said go.

 

Looking back briefly to nod at her sibling and their girlfriend she takes off after Lena, running only a little faster than normal 13 year old girl speed. Of course Kara’s luck with people running into her today had to even out as she slams into a oddly solid form. Most people would have flown back a few paces if she had ran into them but this girl barely stumbled.

 

Holding Kara’s wrist she says with a hint of amusement, “woah, careful speed gonables, you could hurt someone,” the tall girl smiles down at Kara.

 

“I think you mean Speedy Gonzalez,” she says with a grin, having made a similar mistake a few months back.

 

“Thanks,” the girl says a slight blush spreading across her cheeks. Kara pauses looking up at the girl and noticing just how gorgeous she is, and feeling a strange energy between them.

 

“You're Kara right? I am Diana,” she says tilting her head and smiling at Kara, the gold in her brown eyes flashing in the sunlight coming in through a window on her right.

 

“Hey, not to be rude but I can't chat I need to find someone before it's too late.” she says sharply looking past the girl and seeing a flash of black hair go through the doors at the end of the hall.

 

“I'm gonna lose her,” she mumbles before patting Diana’s shoulder and running off. Pausing just long enough to Look over her shoulder and shout, “nice to meet you Diana!” before heading out of the school.

 

Looking around she sees a black limo pull out of the parking lot, knowing that she missed her she slides down to a sitting position on the steps. “Maybe she's the wrong Luthor, or maybe I'm not what she expected.” Kara puts her head in her hands sighing before standing and heading towards the college, maybe she can catch up to Alex and join them in walking Maggie home before her journalism class.

 

** Diana **

 

Diana watches the blonde streak exiting the building as she slides to the floor, her back against a locker. She is astonishing, Diana thinks as the slight tingles from where Kara touched her shoulder start to dissipate.

 

“Gods, if this is what a passing touch feels like what would a soul merge be like,” Diana mumbles before realizing she's speaking aloud. After meeting Kara and seeing the way she  reacted towards Lena, she is certain, they are the two women in her spirit vision, now she has to figure out how to convince them that they each have two soulmates.

 

It would be easier, if she had been born, her mother wasn't even sure if she would get a soul mate due to her unusual biology. Then her 13th birthday came, and went,  and no names appeared on her wrist, she was sad but accepted that she wasn't meant to have a soul partner, that she had no one who could understand her soul the way everyone else has. She should have known the gods wouldn't have made her without also making beings to love her.

 

Then one night, 6 months ago, she had a vision, one she was locked in for several hours. Glimpses of blonde hair and blue eyes, of silken raven tresses, of that young blonde as a warrior her body bloody and bruised lying in the dirt of themyscira, flashes of that raven hair as she works to save their blonde. Images of a red head dressed as a warrior and a small brown skinned girl watching them and meditating as if by staying  completely still she could keep the red head safe. An image of the raven hair girl, much older now, in a black suit with green accents, and the blonde holding Diana’s hand as they walk toward the back of the other woman, both of them in white dresses, white gold bands glittering on all three of their wrists.

 

When Diana awoke, her body drenched in sweat she knew, knew she had to find the girls in the vision, if only to stop the blonde from ever coming to themyscira. So she went to her aunt Antiope, she had experience with visions, and asked for her help. It took nearly a month but they managed to convince her mother to allow Diana to leave the island. After a week of preparation her aunt took her to the mainland, and they wandered for months, following the slight pull Diana felt in her chest. Finally ending up in Midvale last week after a few weeks searching a hunch in Ireland.

 

Pushing off the floor Diana decides to head home to the apartment her aunt has rented for them. She has good news for once and she knows her aunt will be happy to hear it. Running out of the building and behind some trees she takes flight. Hoping no one sees her this time, she had an accident in paris a few months ago, and her aunt was angry for weeks, she hurries home.

 

“Auntie, auntie!” Diana calls running into the apartment, pausing only to kick her shoes off and drop her bag. Heading to her aunt's room she knocks a few times before standing straight, the perfect picture of a warrior.

 

“Come in, Diana, I'm just here with Menalippe love.” Smiling widely Diana rushes into the room excited to see her aunt, Antiope’s soulmate, for the first time in 6 months.

 

“Auntie Mena!” Diana launches herself into her aunt's arms. “I think, okay I am sure, I found them, the girls from my vision. The blonde is a Kryptonian named Kara, she is so beautiful, more beautiful than I could have imagined. Her eyes are like the ocean near themyscira! And Lena, she is breathtaking, with pale skin, pitch black hair and eyes a pure clear green, like jade.” Diana let's go of her aunt and sits on the bed, her face radiating joy.

 

“That is amazing love!” her aunts exclaim in unison, smiling at how excited Diana is.

 

“Have you bonded yet?” Antiope asks still smiling though her eyes show worry for her niece.

 

“Not yet, but now that I know who they are I can start working on convincing them to bond with me. I may have to get them to recognize each other as soulmates first since casual handholding doesn't happen with unbonded people here the way it does back home.” Diana shakes her head at how complicated Man’s World seems to make everything. “But that doesn't matter because I found them and now I can keep Kara safe.”

 

“You said she is a kryptonian, like that Clark Kent boy.” Menalippe asks looking worried, all amazons but Diana remember when the so called superman arrived on their island, “does she know her heritage?”

 

“She usually moves with a control I've never seen before, except when she is excited.” Diana mutters the last bit thinking of the power behind their collision earlier. “I am fairly certain she knows of her abilities, she is suppressing them somehow.” She continued a goofy smile plastered on her face.

 

“Well, I for one am happy for you darling, sadly your aunt and I must be off, we haven't seen each other in months so we are spending a night out, please try to behave.” Antiope smiles down and her niece before taking her wife's hand and exiting the apartment.

 

Watching them leave with a bittersweet smile Diana decides to do some studying. Her physics professor had approached her that morning asking her to join the science olympiad team as they qualified for states without a full team of 15 and could use her assistance, and seeing as it is in just a few weeks, she really needs to practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like I said in the start notes there is a reason this chapter is so late, that reason is the SDCC debacle. I couldn't get myself to write anything even vaguely supercorp for a bit, thanks anxiety. But a friend made a good point to me and helped me get my head in the game so i hope you all enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Also I thought this info could be helpful:  
> Alex 11th grade co-college track  
> Maggie 11th grade  
> Kara 9th grade co-college track  
> Lena 10th grade co-college track  
> Diana 10th grade but she takes some junior level classes  
> Kate-10th grade  
> Renee-11th grade  
> Yes I know most if not all of them are to young for their grades but they are all canon geniuses so why not.


	4. Chapter 3: Have You Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Kara get's something she hoped for, and doesn't get the one thing she's always wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's been a while, sorry. But here is chapter 3 or 4 depending on how you look at it.  
> The song this time is Have You Ever by Brandy and I recommend Listening to it midway through this chapter or right after you finish. Picture Kara singing in, just trust me. Also we are heading into the first Major story arc, buckle up.

**Chapter 3: Have You Ever**

 

**Kara**

  


“Her eyes are just, just so green, and her hair looks like satin! No! Softer, like silk,” Kara sighs deeply before laying back on Alex’s plush brown rug stretching, starfish like, and staring at the ceiling. “Alex she's amazing, and when we spoke it's like I could feel the soulbond resonate. It was so intense.” She sits up quickly, crossing her legs and smiling as Alex laughs at the goofy smile plastered across her face.

 

“Kara, she sounds amazing. Just,” Alex pauses a crinkle appearing on their brow as Kara looks up to meet their gaze. “Just, did she react at all to your name?” Alex whispers breaking Kara’s gaze.

 

“Well no, not really,” noticing Alex’s frown she continues, “but she definitely felt the bond, I could hear her heartbeat slow when I sent calming waves to her.” Kara stares at Alex, her face a mix of defiant and worried. She knows that this is her Lena, she just knows, and she needs Alex to believe her so the two of them can figure out why Lena seems to not recognize Kara’s name.

 

“Do you think since I was born so many earth years before her, maybe my name isn't on her wrist? Maybe she thinks she doesn't have a soulmate? That's possible right?” Kara looks up at Alex, her blue eyes watery as she holds back tears.

 

“I will look into it, and Kara, if you really think that we've found your soulmate then I will help you convince her.” Alex says smiling at her before sliding down to the carpet. “I bet I can get mom and dad to order potstickers tonight, sound good?” they ask quietly, pulling Kara into their chest. She nods slightly before grasping Alex’s tank top and crying into their shoulder.

 

After dinner Kara heads to her room, having assured Alex that she is fine she slides into bed with a book. Rolling to place her phone on the bedside table she notices a red message icon with a lightning bolt in the corner. Smiling at the customized message icon she set for her “super, it has a double meaning,” friend, Barry, she opens the message.

 

After scanning the block of text, Barry tends to lose his train of thought, she freezes. If not for super reflexes she would have dropped her phone because amidst the rambling Barry managed to tell her the Lena Luthor was joining their science olympiad team. With Lena they finally have 15, Alex made Maggie join and the other new girl, Diana, was invited by Dr. Wells earlier this week. Unfortunately that means Kara might have to work closely with Lena for the next few months, and if Lena isn't her soulmate that is going to be so awkward. Though if they are soulmates, and lucky enough to share an event or two, they could be an amazing team. Last year Oliver and Felicity to top score in three events due to their teamwork and led their team to Midvale high’s first ever first place ranking.

 

After agonizing for a few minutes Kara replies that that sounds awesome and that she needed to study so she’d talk to Barry in practice tomorrow. Powering her phone down Kara curls up with the bear Alex got her after they worked out, approximately, when her birthday would be on earth. Tracing the letters on her wrist and squeezing her eyes shut in attempt to stop the tears Kara tries to project calm waves through the bond.

 

As she sends as many calming waves as she can muster she feels a wave of love and calm, as well as a smaller wave of confusion and emptiness flowing through the bond. It does little to soothe her worry, but it means a lot that Lena can feel her sadness even as she tries to mask it. Smiling slightly as she feels a ghosting across her left wrist she grabs her bear and snuggles under the blanket,  deciding to tackle the Lena issue tomorrow.

 

~

 

Kara is nearly flying down the hall, she doesn’t want to be late to practice, again. Though she can’t help it, it’s her job to get snacks for the meetings and that requires a lot of food. Between Wally, Barry, Jesse, and Kara’s metabolisms the team spends a huge portion of their budget on snacks. Stopping to pick up the dropped bag of salt and vinegar chips she got for Wally, why he likes those she will never know, she is startled by a figure standing strangely close to her. Normally she would have heard if someone was that close but she seemed to appear out of nowhere. Diana Prince, the girl she ran into the other day, takes a step back before picking up the chips, smiling slightly.

 

“I love these kind! You have good taste” Diana smiles a little wider her finger nearly touching Kara’s, a slight spark flowing in the millimeters of space between them.

 

Catching her breath after the surprise of the slight shock and heat radiating from Diana Kara replies, “no they are to smelly for me, Wally loves them though.”

 

“He has good taste then,” she smirks before continuing, “you are heading to Wells’ for practice right? We could walk together if you’d like?” Diana speaks softly, her face hesitant as she wait for Kara’s reaction.

 

Accepting the chips with a wide smile she answers, “Of course, we are running a little late though so we should hurry.” She says before speeding down the hall and heading into their teacher's classroom.

 

“Ah the prodigal daughter has returned, and she brought Miss. Prince, great, have a seat girls I was just about to announce the event assignments.” Dr. Wells says gesturing towards the empty seats in the middle of the room, in front of the table they usually use for snacks.

 

Placing the snacks on the table and grabbing the seat next to Barry, Kara grabs a bag a reeses’ pieces. Tossing the salt and vinegar chips across the room to Wally and Jesse she prepares for the day she’s been waiting for since regionals.

 

Dr. Wells shakes his head an exasperated smile clear on his face as he begins, “well now that our treasurer is here with our weekly budget waste,” there is a series of sighs that he ignores before continuing, “it is time I announce the new event teams.”

 

He pauses for the clapping he knew would come, “You all took practice test for each event, or in the case of the building events, answered questions on physics and engineering related to the event, and for those of you who participated in regionals those scores are taken into account as well, Dr. Stein and Mr. Pennyworth tallied the points and made the teams. Sadly they both are unable to be here today but we will do without them.”

 

He turns back to his desk, grabbing a sheet of paper. “The first event is Anatomy and Physiology for which we have the brilliant Miss. Caitlin Snow and my daughter Jesse Wells. Kara Danvers and Diana Prince outscored you all by a mile in the Astronomy test.” Kara turns to Diana smiling wide as she salutes her in return.

 

Smiling at the duo he continues, “Mr. Pennyworth will be pleased to know that we have a new chemistry whiz, Miss. Luthor your grasp on quantum mechanics is extraordinary.”

 

Kara smiles widely at the back of Lena’s head as she looks down and mumbles a thank you.

 

“Barry will be accompanying her as I am sure we all expected.” Lena turns back to where Barry and Kara are sitting and smiles as he gives a head nod, his mouth full of honey bun.

 

“Lena your grasp of biology is astounding as well so Caitlin, she will be joining you for Disease Detectives” Dr. Wells pauses for the argument everyone is sure Jesse will pose but Kara is shocked to see the 9th grader give Lena two thumbs up.

 

“I hate the germ based events anyway, continue dad” Jesse shrugs before going back to eating.

 

“Pamela and Jesse will be tackling Dynamic Planet, just like during regionals. And Pamela and Alex will tackle Ecology as per usual.”

 

Alex and Pamela reach over Maggie to High five. “the dream team! Top score every time we pair up!” Pamela yells, something usually associated with her soulmate Harley but she gets oddly excited when it comes to the olympiads.

 

Shaking his head again Dr. Wells replies, “well dream team, you two will be joined by Lily Stein for the experimental design event.”

 

Lily smiles really wide, I made top 3 for experimental design?” she asks looking shocked.

 

“Lily, you got the highest score on the team for this event,” he smiles down at the 9th grader.

 

Kara notices Wells taking a deep breath before he says the next pairing. “Forensics will be tackled by Barry Allen and Maggie Sawyer.” He says at a rush waiting for the outburst he knows is coming.

 

Kara puts her hands over her ears just in time for Alex’s outburst of, “No! No, no way, Maggie is brilliant,” they avoid her gaze before continuing, “but forensics has always been MY event,” they glare at Dr. Wells.

 

Maggie smirks at Alex’s affronted expression, “believe it Danvers, looks like forensics is my jurisdiction now,” she smiles smugly.

 

Kara looks up with a snort as Alex starts shaking their head, “the floor will be your jurisdiction tonight if you aren't careful Sawyer.” Alex retorts, the anger on their face softening as they look at Maggie's smile.

 

“You never say things you don't mean Danvers, why start today?” Maggie asks, her smile widening.

 

Wells interrupts them, “Okay enough you two, Alex, Maggie outscored you.”

 

“By how much?” Maggie asks, her voice soft and innocent making Kara chuckle and Barry smile.

 

“I am not going to say,”

 

“Probably a lot”

 

“Doubt it Sawyer,” Alex scoffs punching Maggie's arm.

 

“Moving on, Felicity Smoak and Winn Schott,”

 

“Jr!” Winn calls out.

 

“Yes Winn Schott Jr. will tackle the Game on event. Wally West and Ray Palmer will be building the helicopters, and Ray and Cisco,”

 

“Thanks for not calling me Francisco Ramon, Wells!” Cisco nods to their teacher.

 

Shaking his head he continues, “you two will be tackling the hovercraft. Cisco and Wally will will build us an electric vehicle. Ray and Felicity will do hydrogeology. Jesse and Kara will take invasive species.”

 

“9th grade power duo? Let’s go!” Jesse jogs over to high five Kara.

 

Shaking his head at his daughter he says, “another 9th grade duo, Lily and Jesse will take materials science”

 

“Let's make our dads proud Wells!”

 

“You know it Stein!”

 

Kara claps and smiles at the two girls who have been becoming really close friends this year, bonding over being in their dad's shadows.

 

“Lena and Caitlin will be joining up again, this time for microbe mission. Lena and Maggie will take optics while Felicity and Winn take Remote Sensing.”

 

“If I know my alphabet that means next you announce how I am on robot arm with Cisco right?” Ray asks with a smirk.

 

“No, Cisco and Lily will take robot arm and do not argue like Alex did Mr. Palmer, please.” he shakes his head as Ray’s mouth snaps shut.

 

“Diana and Maggie will team up for rocks and minerals, Diana and Winn will build the towers whilst Wally and Barry pair up for wind power.” Wells pauses before announcing the last event.

 

Kara is excited because this event wasn't decided by a test, the coaches decided who the best pair would be and during regionals they chose Felicity and Cisco and it imploded. Though mostly because Cisco is bad at giving directions to anyone but himself and Felicity wanted to do things her own way.

 

“The pair for write it do it will be, and I am sure no one is surprised, the Danvers siblings.”

 

“Yes!” both Kara and Alex yell, running to each other and high fiving.

 

“Best team up ever!” Kara yells jumping a bit higher than expected for a 13 year old girl. If most of the olympiad team wasn’t already in the know she would be more worried about being found out.

 

Felicity and Pamela, the captains, and only 12th graders on the team, walk to stand in front of the whiteboard, facing the entire rest of their group. Felicity smiles widely and starts the end of meeting speech, “now we eat! Because starting Monday we bump practice from once a week to three times a week. We need to learn as much as we can about our events. Come March 24th Midvale High will take home gold in states!” The team cheers before all heading over to eat the snacks Kara brought.

 

As nearly everyone surrounds the snack table Kara notices Lena standing off to the side by herself. Taking a deep breath she walks over to speak to her. She isn’t sure yet what she will say but the need to be closer to Lena is overpowering.

 

“Hey, Lena!” Kara smiles her, as Alex calls it, ray of light, smile. Bouncing on the balls of her feet she waits for Lena to notice her.

 

“Oh, hey Kara,” she mumbles, though Kara notices she is avoiding eye contact. “How are you?”

 

“I am okay just wondering if we could talk, in the hallway maybe” she asks hoping that isn’t a weird request.

 

“Sure,” Lena grabs her bag and coat off the chair, “my driver will be here soon so after our chat I don’t want to go back into the classroom,” she says when Kara looks at her a bit confused. Looking around and seeing no one but Alex and possibly Diana paying them any mind she walks out of the room with Lena. They end up standing right outside the door, neither of them wanting to be the first to speak.

 

Shaking her head in attempts to rid the awkward air around them Kara collects her thoughts. “So, I was thinking, maybe, if you weren’t doing anything tomorrow,” She trails off a bit trying to gauge Lena’s interest. Not seeing any clear signs that Lena wants her to go away she forges ahead. “You might, maybe, want to come to my house.” Her eyes widen as she realizes how that sounds and adds, “To study or something I mean,” she looks at her nails, avoiding Lena’s eyes as the awkward aura seems to worsen. “If you want to I mean.”

 

“Um, that sounds nice, but I am not sure it’s a good idea Kara, not right now anyway.” Lena says looking pointedly down at her shoes.

 

Deciding now is the time to introduce Lena to the pout she looks down to the floor before turning her suddenly watery, large blue eyes on Lena’s green ones. “But Lena it would give us a chance to bond,” she groans internally before adding, “as teammates.”

 

She smiles when Lena laughs instead of running off, though she then replies, “Kara, you are very cute, dangerously so if I am being frank, but I don’t think us spending more time together is a good idea.” She knows Lena is avoiding her gaze again and she is sure the pout is working, at least a little.

 

“Why not?” Kara nearly whimpers, still pouting even though the waves of amusement flowing through the bond is making it difficult for her not to laugh. She’s never felt such intense happiness in their bond before and it is wreaking havoc on her focus. If she didn’t know better she would think the happiness was coming from more than just Lena, though that is impossible.

 

Lena reaches towards Kara’s face as Kara tilts her head into Lena's Hand. Their skin is just a centimeter apart and Kara thinks she will be shocked by the amount of energy flowing between them. The waves of amusement coming through their bond have ended, instead the bond is awash in confusion, and sadness, and hope, though Kara isn’t sure where it is originating.

 

Lena looks her in the eyes briefly before dropping her hand and turning her eyes back to her shoes. “Because we both have soulmates out there somewhere,” Lena raises her hand to stop the argument already on Kara’s lips, “and I know you say it’s just studying, but next week it’s tea, and then lunch, and then who knows, and I just can’t do it okay.” Lena’s glaring at her shoes her voice like steel and yet still barely above a whisper. Kara is glad that no one but her has super hearing, they don’t hear what Lena is saying, what she continues to say. “Not today, not tomorrow, not ever. And you want to know why? because someone like you, could never, would never, be soulmates with someone like me. It is simply not plausible.You could be with anyone, let me go Kara.”

 

Taking in what Lena said Kara begins formulating her retort. “Lena, I don't want anyone else, and what if, what if we _are_ soulmates?” Kara whispers, her eyes filling with tears. “What if I think you are kind, and gentle, and amazing.” she whispers, not sure why she feels like she can barely breath.

 

Scoffing Lena says cruelly, “you don’t even know me.”

 

“I feel like I do, and besides you still haven’t answered. What if we _are_ soulmates?” She murmurs looking into the room to be sure no one is paying them any attention. Alex, whose face is radiating concern, is pretending they haven’t noticed a thing. Kara can tell they are clearly attempting to read both her and Lena’s lips though. It seems, as if no one else is paying any mind to the pair.

 

Shaking her head Lena replies, “Kara you are amazing, in the week that I’ve gone to school here I have heard a lot about you, everyone thinks you are sweet, and kind, and from what I’ve seen, I concur. Sadly that means there is no way me, a Luthor, is your soulmate.” Lena’s eyes are full of tears as well now.

 

“Lena,” Kara takes a step toward the smaller girl, “Lena, ignore what your brain says for a second, feel this, the space between us. I know you feel the connection, believe with me, for just a moment, believe that maybe we are soulmates.” she looks down into Lena’s eyes, hoping she isn’t pushing too hard too fast, she knows they are only 13, they have years ahead of them but still, somehow, feeling as if time is running out. She listens to Lena’s heart, racing, as she holds her left hand in a gesture for Lena to take it. “Take my hand Lena?” She asks quietly, knowing this is a bad place for a soul merge but needing to know for certain, if this is her Lena.

 

Taking a couple steps back and bumping into a trash can Lena narrows her eyes, making Kara drop her hand to her side and take a step back as well. “What I feel between us doesn’t matter, there is no way we are soulmates. It is impossible!” Lena pushes past Kara, who stumbles a little, startled by her sudden movement.

 

As she nearly runs for the exit she looks back, her hand on the door, avoiding Kara’s eyes she calls “I have to go my driver is waiting! I will see you on monday!” before turning and running out of the building. Though Kara noticed the tears on her cheeks and confusion in the bond as she turned away.

 

Turning to enter the classroom she is face to face with the team, and she quickly notices the look of concern on Alex’s face. Choosing to ignore it she slides next to Barry grabbing a danish and stuffing it into her mouth before anyone can ask any questions.

 

Alex and Maggie walk over to where she had been sitting and Alex grabs Kara’s bag, “Hey little Danvers we should get going,” Maggie calls and once again she is glad her sibling has a genius for a soulmate. Nodding she grabs another pastry hugs Barry good bye and waves to the team before grabbing her bag from Alex as the three of them head out.

 

The trek home is strangely silent. Maggie tries a couple times to engage Kara but Alex, trying to do it without Kara noticing, and failing, squeezes her hand, a signal to leave Kara alone for a bit. As Kara trails behind the couple trying not to look at the way they move. How everything about them screams synchronicity. She avoids thinking of how she could move like that with Lena, even as her fingers trace the letters on her wrist.

 

As the three of them head into the house Kara flies up the stairs not bothering to control her superspeed in an attempt to get away from the couple. After ensuring her door is locked she slides into bed.

 

Curled up under her fleece blanket she finally lets the tears fall. Lena doesn't want her, would never want her. And why would she? Lena is a ray of light brighter than any star in the galaxy, and Kara is just a misplaced alien, the last remnant of a dead world, why would someone as smart, as bright, as destined to shine, as Lena, ever want to be with a girl who can barely move without causing an accident. Maybe Lena is right, the is no way she is Kara’s soulmate because Rao would never give Lena someone who wasn't her equal. And she is so far beyond Kara, Kara who is still a freshman even though her planet is far more advanced than earth, whilst Lena, who is a year younger, is already a sophomore. Lena is a genius, and Kara can barely put one foot in front of the other on her best day.

Before today Kara had never understood Alex’s need to cause themself pain. But right now, her heart feels like it’s on fire. Her veins are full of magma and the only release she can imagine is violence. Sadly she isn’t Alex, if she punches the bed frame it will break. So instead she curls up smaller, cries harder, and feels deeper than she ever thought possible.

 

It doesn’t help that Lena, no, that her soulmate, she has to stop picturing jade eyes and raven hair when she thinks of her soulmate, is in similar anguish. The pain coming through their bond is strange, almost muted as if coming through a wall of static, but it is there. Kara decides to focus on it, to send love to her soulmate because just because Lena doesn’t want her, it doesn’t mean she should suffer. If Lena feels half as bad as Kara does she is probably just as close to shattering.

 

As her sobs wrack her frame, her mind still spinning over how she could think Lena would be hers, a light tapping comes from her door. “Kara, hey, let me in!” Alex calls, “I know you want to be alone but I don't want to leave you here, hurting, all by yourself.” They knock again, harder this time. “Kara! Please, let me in!”

 

She sighs knowing if she doesn't unlock the door Alex will find a way in, they are crafty that way. Floating to the door, she lacks the energy to walk, she pulls the door open, startling Alex mid-knock. “I want to be alone Alex.” she mutters walking back to the bed, her voice hard after nearly an hour of nonstop crying.

 

Alex takes a few tentative steps into her room, taking a deep breath they try to reason with their little sister. “I know you want me to go, but what kind of sibling would I be if I left you here to nurse a broken heart alone?” they ask, their face a mask of concern and love.

 

“The kind that realizes that I can't sit with you and Maggie, not now, not today, not after Lena,” she trails off curling back up in her blankets to hide the tears on her cheeks. “Just go Alex, go away, please.”

 

She sobs harder as Alex pats her shoulder, whispers a soft, “okay,” and leaves the room, shutting the door.

 

Kara has never been happier for tech unveilings in Star City because Eliza would not have given up as easily as Alex, and Kara didn't have the fight in her to resist. Putting on her noise cancelling headphones to drown out Alex and Maggie's laughter, she tries to sleep.

 

After what feels like mere minutes but is more like a couple hours, Kara looks around the room her mind foggy. Unsure of what woke her up until she sees a series of missed phone calls and unanswered texts. Mostly from Barry though Winn, Jesse, and Sara sent a few as well.

 

After sending a couple I'm fine texts to the super friends, she calls Barry back, he is the only person she feels up to talking to about this.

 

He answers after 1 ring, as usual, and immediately launches into what is bound to be a long winded checking in. She decides to head him off, “Barry I am fine, I wanted to call because I know you will spread the word.”

 

“Sure thing Kara, anything you need, you are my super friend,” he laughs and she knows he is waiting for the customary response but she can't muster it right now. “Wow, Lena really did a number on you Kara, look why don't we have another race? I can be there in a flash.” he laughs at the pun and Kara manages a few chuckles.

 

“Not tonight Barry, but maybe tomorrow, be here around noon?” she asks, not sure if she wants him to say yes or no, but knowing she can't hide in her room forever.

 

“Sounds good, and hey, go eat Danvers, I know you don't want to. You feel like you will never want to do anything. Your soul hurts, but Iris came around, Lena will too. So eat, and sleep, for tomorrow, we race!”

 

Kara can't help but laugh at her dork of a best friend. “Okay, will do, night Barry!” she says giving him just enough time for a quick “Night Kara,” before she hangs up and turns off her phone.

 

She had forgotten, Barry said when he got his marking Iris didn't want them to be together.  She was sure it would ruin their best friendship and she told Barry that they would never do a soul merge. It got so bad that they didn't speak for 6 months even though they shared a house. Barry said it was the most pain he'd ever been in. Like someone cut off a part of him. That's how Kara feels now, and the waves she feels in their soulbond are similar, though sometimes she is sure she feels someone else's emotions in their bond. The other person seems to be sending calm waves periodically, but that's impossible. Yes some people have multiple soulmates, but it always accompanies multiple name markings. Kara has never heard of soulmates without markings so where are these emotions coming from?

 

Rolling over again, she ponders this potential new bondmate, until her stomach growls. She slides out of bed, figuring she can get food and bring it to her room before Maggie and Alex realize she's left her cave.

 

Floating so she makes as little noise as possible she sees a huge pile of takeout on the table with her name written on the boxes. Thanking Rao for nice older siblings she gathers the food and prepares to float back upstairs.

 

“Then we will create a registry of every alien in this country! We will document what they can do, and if they are a threat.” Kara hears a harsh voice coming from the tv in the den where Alex and Maggie are. Her curiosity outweighing her need to isolate she heads into the room as the news clip they are watching ends.

 

“What was that?” She whispers making the couple jump, the atmosphere in the room tense.

 

Alex turns to look at her, their hazel eyes betraying their worry even as they try to appear calm. “That was Lillian Luthor, and we have a problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't listened to the song yet do it now. It fit's trust me.  
> Look i'll remind you it is Have You Ever by Brandy.  
> anyways, I love you all  
> -Arik


	5. Chapter 4: Carry On-Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Kara and Alex get new Karate belts and Maggie learns something about herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay thanks for sticking around friend! Sorry this is so late with working on Danvers Sisters Week and then getting very ill i wasn't able to edit this as quickly as i planned. 
> 
> But we are here now so this chapter for your listening pleasure might I suggest Carry On by FUN.
> 
> Also trigger warning for child abuse please stay safe friends

** Chapter 4: Carry On **

 

** Alex **

 

They were deadly focused, their eyes narrowed as they blocked attack after attack, their movements fluid and powerful. Dancing around the arena, Alex was in their element. They  had been training for this moment for two years. Sweat drips from their brow as their eyes narrow, the focus in each of their strikes intense, every movement planned in advance and executed with the skill of a warrior. As they smoothly go through the motions of Okuri Jiyu Ippon Kumite flowing between attack and counter with utmost precision, they look over and see the small latina smiling widely. Seeing their girlfriend watching simply doubles their focus, now they aren’t just trying to progress in their karate, now they are showing off for Maggie, showing her how strong, how skilled they are.

 

The spar ends, their body covered in sweat as they bow to their sparring partner and sensei and close out the test. As soon as decorum dictates they are free, they run over to their girlfriend, their soulmate. She runs toward them, scooping them up easily, spinning as she kisses them soundly, making Alex swoon. It always astounds them just how strong Maggie is, she isn’t Kara strong, but her strength still seems almost superhuman. They can’t wait to tell her about the date they planned for the two of them, she has dinner with her Jamie today but tomorrow, they are taking her to the beach.

 

Going in for one more kiss they whisper, “people are watching Maggie.”

 

She laughs into her soulmates mouth as she kisses them again before replying, “let them watch, my soulmate is amazing.” She kisses them once more before Alex runs back to their classmates waiting for the rest of the tests.

 

After what feels like days, but is really only around 3 or 4 hours Alex is finally free to go home, having watched every other student test. Though they must admit watching Kara go through the orange belt testing, watching her flawless kata was a proud moment. They had practiced with her for weeks getting every movement perfect, every strike precisely executed and every kick exactly on target.  

 

Walking with their little sister, they head over to their parents both brandishing their brand new belts. Alex looks over and smiles happy to see their sister smiling wide for the first time in weeks. Between avoiding Lena in olympiad practice and stressing over the ARA, Alien Registration Act, Kara has been very withdrawn and her smile has been lacking. They have to admit seeing Kara smile is one of their favorite things, right up there with being held by Maggie and experiments with their dad. 

 

“Nice job out there today Danvers,” Maggie says taking the hand that isn’t wrapped around Kara’s shoulders. Kara shrugs their arm off her shoulder once Maggie arrives and hurries over to Eliza, no doubt asking about the ice cream she was promised if she progresses today. 

 

Smiling sadly at their sister's back they turn to Maggie, stealing a kiss, “I am a second degree black belt,” they flex before continuing, “how long can you stay with us?”

 

Alex notes her slight frown as she says, “I should actually head out now, I have to grab the bus downtown.”

 

Pulling her in for another kiss they reply, “if it were anyone else I’d try to convince you to stay with me. Unfortunately I know how little you get to see your brother so have a nice time love, but be careful.” The love they feel for Maggie flowing down the bond as they smile looking into her eyes.

 

She smirks slightly before replying, “oh Danvers, I am always careful.” Leaning in for one more quick kiss she runs off, alex watching her exit the dojo before they head over to their family.

 

“Is Maggie gone already?” their dad asks his face a mask of concern, “we could have driven her downtown.” 

 

Alex winces slightly, knowing Maggie doesn’t like asking their parents for favors because of her own relationship with her parents. Alex hasn’t found a way to explain without telling them her situation, which she has asked them not to do. In Maggie’s mind Eliza and Jeremiah knowing would be a bad thing because they would call the cops, something she is trying to avoid. Alex doesn’t get it, being separated for a short time, especially when Maggie is already not allowed in her parent’s home, has to be better than living in fear that little Jamie will be hurt. Alex hasn’t even met him yet, not for lack of desire to, and yet they couldn’t take it if he was harmed especially if they could have prevented it simply by having one short conversation with their parents. They will respect Maggie’s wishes for now but they know if something happened to Jamie the anguish in the bond would be unbearable.

 

Pulling themselves out of their musings they answer, “oh yeah she was in such a rush I didn’t even think to ask you guys,” they smile slightly, feeling bad for lying to their dad but the need to protect Maggie is too strong. Turning to Kara and putting on a chipper voice so not to ruin her rare good mood, they add, “is it ice cream time?”

 

She smiles widely, grabs their hand, before pulling them out of the dojo at a run. They make it to the car in record time, Kara bouncing rapidly, a tactic Alex knows she uses to avoid flying when she is too excited. Smiling at their little sister they turn back to their parents waiting for them to unlock the door. 

 

As they drive home from coldstone the pure joy on Kara’s face as she licks her spoonful of chocolate ice cream  makes Alex smile. It’s unusual for the four of them to have days like this, days where they are like a typical family. Going out for ice cream after a “performance” is so domestic it makes Alex laugh.

 

“What’s so funny Alex,” Kara asks a sudden jolt of the car making her miss her mouth and get chocolate on her face.

 

“You, this, I am just happy,” Alex smiles, “even though you made us get ice cream in March.”

 

Alex laughs again as Kara looks affronted, “Ice Cream is good all year round Alex!” Kara huffs as they roll their eyes at her antics.

 

“Your face clearly agrees,” they smile handing her a moist towelette as their parents pull into the driveway. 

 

Heading into the house they head to their room hoping to get all their homework done in preparation for spending the day with Maggie tomorrow. Knowing their mom will pester them less if they can say all their work is completed before Maggie arrives. 

 

Grabbing their books they settle in for a long study session, calculus has been easier than they expected but ethics has been giving them some trouble. They just aren’t interested in the viewpoints of these old philosophers, especially Freud, but they need to write a five page paper on the ethics of abstinence based education and reading the classic philosophers will only help, no matter how dull it is. 

 

After a few hours, most of which spent doing any other assignment but the ethics paper they are pulled out of their reading by a surge in the bond. Trying to send love to Maggie as they try to get a hold on the quickly shifting emotions they are suddenly thrown by a wave of pain and anger. The intensity shocking them so badly they cry out. As they search for their phone to call Maggie, fear radiating from both of them now, Kara comes running into their room.

 

“ Alex! What’s wrong?” she asks her voice full of fear and concern. She walks over her voice barely above a whisper, “what happened?”

 

“Maggie,” they gasp as the pain in the bond intensifies, they could only sense it before but now it feels like their ribs are bruised which means Maggie’s are probably broken. “Kara, we have to find her, he’ll kill her!” 

 

Their eyes are full of tears as they cling to their little sister, “okay let’s tell Eliza an-”

 

“No! She doesn’t want anyone to know Kara, we have to fly, please!” they are sobbing now, “I just found her Kara, I can’t lose her now, I can’t.”

 

Grabbing their waist and tugging them towards the window she answers, “okay, I’ll fly you, where were they headed?”

 

Rushing to open the window they hug Kara tightly knowing her flying isn’t amazing yet and they will be flying very fast. “Head to the arcade downtown, they go their after dinner usually because it’s near the library an-” they pause as more pain flows down the bond, “god I don’t know how long she’s going to last, Kara I’m scared.” they hold on as she jumps out of the window, taking to the air a bit shakily but righting quickly.

 

“I know Alex, I’m scared to, but we will get there in time, I’ll make sure of it.”

 

Maggie

 

“I. Told. You. To. Never. Come. Near. My. Daughter. Again.” her dad punctuates every word with a kick, if not for her, what did he call it, aberration, she probably would be dead by now. If not for the need to see Alex one last time she would have blacked out when he broke the first rib. It was terrifying when their dad met the two of them outside of the arcade, having seen them exit while he was on his was to pick Jamie up from the library where he was supposed to be studying. Maggie knows it’s her fault, she let Jamie convince her to play one more game of Dance Dance Revolution, the longest song at that, if not they could have made it into the library without being seen. And when their dad told them to walk with him what were they supposed to expect, who kicks a kid in an alley next to a library.

 

“Dad please stop, you’re hurting her!” Jaime cries trying to reach her even while being constantly pushed backwards. Feeling another wave of love coming from Alex she smiles, she can almost feel them saying hold on, as if they are on their way. Oh, Alex can probably feel her pain, she thinks, curling into a ball to protect her already damaged ribs. She’s sure one will puncture her lungs soon enough. 

 

“Why are you smiling you mutant fr-” she braces for a kick that never comes, instead hearing what sounds like a body hitting a brick wall.

 

“Maggie! Maggie I am here, please be alive,” she hears the best voice in the world as Alex approaches, barely touching her as they crouch down to look her over. 

 

“I am calling 911,” she hears Jamie’s voice, very close by.

 

“Your dad is unconscious,” Kara whispers kneeling next to Jamie, “What are we telling the emt?”

 

“My dad and I got mugged, take his watch and toss it far away, say the muggers ran when you two arrived having got what they came for.” she mutters, shaking from her injuries, “Alex?” she whispers.

 

“I am here Maggie, I am here,” their tears fall harder as they move to be as close to her as they can without hurting or jostling her at all.

 

“You came.”

 

“Always.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you Maggie Sawyer.”

 

“I am going to pass out now,” they whisper as the ambulance pulls up, the last thing they hear is Alex’s voice telling the emt that they are her soulmate and will travel to the hospital with her.

 

It’s hours later when she wakes up in pain, her body wrapped in bandages and the room so white it hurts her eyes. As she groans a flash of red approaches quickly, almost too quickly, making her flinch. “Maggie!” Alex cries as her eyes focus realizing the blur was her soulmates hair, it looks startlingly red in this lighting. “You’re awake, Rao, Maggie I was so scared,” they wipe tears as they smile at her.

 

“You going soft on me Danvers?” she asks smirking at the glare Alex gives. “Where’s Jamie?” she asks suddenly panicked as she realizes why she was hurt. trying to sit up she continues, “If he hurts Jamie I’ll-”

 

Pushing her gently back down they whisper, “Maggie, Jamie is with your mom, he said she never hurts you guys so we figured he’d be okay to go home with her, your dad is in another room, with a concussion thanks to Kara.” they say quickly knowing Maggie won’t calm down until she knows her brother is safe.

 

“Did the doctors buy the story?” she asks looking into Alex’s eyes.

 

“Probably not, but they accepted it, they will want to talk to you now that you’re awake though.” they glare at the relief on Maggie's face.

 

“I know you don’t like it but it’s for the best, trust me. Is Deigo here?” she asks realizing, for the first time that only Alex is in the room.

 

“Yeah he’s grabbing food with Kara and our parents, before they get back here, I got you this,” they hand her a brown bear with a message on the tag. She reads it twice before smiling at Alex, “I meant it you know, I love you Alex Danvers,” they try to sit up again but are stopped by Alex leaning forward and kissing them soundly. She swoons as the love in their bond seems to multiply as they sink deeper into the kiss.

 

“Ahem,” they pull apart Alex nearly falling in an attempt to compose themself. “I need to speak to Miss Sawyer briefly,” Alex steps back gesturing for the doctor to go ahead, “Alone.” He glares at Alex making Maggie send waves of calm to her soulmate.

 

“Anything you need to say to me you can say in front of my soulmate,” she mutters becoming a bit annoyed herself.

 

“Sadly I cannot,” he looks Alex up and down again disgust clear on his face, “She,” he crinkles his nose, “might have done this to you.”

 

“They did no such thing!” Maggie yells glaring at the doctor just as Eliza and Jeremiah enter the room.

 

“Is there an issue?” Eliza asks her voice sharp picking up on the energy in the room quickly.

 

He gestures to Alex, “yes she,”

 

“They,” everyone in the room calls out, making Alex blush a bit, a look Maggie must admit looks good on them.

 

“Whatever, they can’t be in here, they could influence what the patient says.” he glares at Alex again and Maggie realizes the doctor maybe a massive jerk but he is trying to allow her the space to speak freely.

 

Pulling Alex in for a kiss that makes Jeremiah look away and Eliza smile she whispers, “it’s okay, go find Diego for me, please” she squeezes their hand before saying louder, “Okay I’ll speak with the doctor alone but first, can Alex stay tonight, if they want to that is?” she looks to Jeremiah knowing if he says yes quick enough Eliza will agree.

 

“If the doctors agree then yes, they can stay,” he smiles as Alex smiles wide kissing Maggie once more before heading to the exit.

 

She watches Alex leave, grinning as they look back at her once more, their eyes full of love. She had never thought finding her soulmate could feel like this. Every moment they spend together feels like coming home, even when she is bruised and broken in the hospital. Smiling to herself she is pulled out of her musings by the doctor clearing his throat.

 

Walking over to her bedside he takes the seat Alex was in while she was still asleep. Pulling it closer and grabbing a notepad out of his lab coat pocket he begins, “okay Miss. Sawyer I have just a few questions for you,” he waits for her nod before continuing. “So first, can you tell me who attacked you?”

 

She forces her face to remain neutral, throwing in a slight frown she replies, “I am not sure, a mugger or something, they wanted my dad's watch.” She mutters hoping she sounds at least slightly believable.

 

Shaking his head he continues, “okay, and you are sure that one Alexandra Danvers, your soulmate, didn't do this to you.” his eyes take on a concerned face when he sees her scowl. “I want to help you, and I know that no one gets wounds like yours without there being some emotion behind the attack. If Alex is hurting yo-”

 

She glares, sitting up straighter in her bed, “Alex has never,” she shakes her head, moving quickly, bringing herself closer to the doctor, her finger pointed in his face in anger. “No, they would and could never hurt me, they LOVE me, they saved me when I was on the ground bleeding.” She gasps sitting up so swiftly caused pain in her torso, though a wave of calm and love from Alex followed the pain.

 

“Lay back, please, you'll hurt yourself,” he pushes her back down lightly. 

 

Throwing his hand off her she continues her tirade, “I don't care, I will not have you disrespecting my soulmate.” she glares, though as she lays down fully waves of calm and love flow through their bond. She smiles, hoping Alex can feel her thanks.

 

He shakes his head slightly, standing he states, voice calm, “okay Miss. Sawyer, thanks for your time. Please try to get some rest. I will inform the nurses that Alex Danvers is allowed to stay the night,” she nods curtly turning away from him as he exits.

 

She doesn't know how long it'll be before Alex returns but she hopes they bring Diego, she really needs to see her big brother. Lying back she thinks of all the things her dad said. He's called her a freak and an abomination before but the venom behind his words today were so much worse. It seemed as if the longer she stayed conscious the angrier he got. It was all she could do to hang on for Alex and Jamie, every kick she endured was one more kick till Alex arrived, she knew they were coming. Everytime she wanted to scream she thought of Jamie and held it in for him, knowing he was already scared enough.

 

Laying down she decides to cuddle with her new teddy bear, Alex will be back soon and she can ask them how long she has to stay in this hospital. It’s weird though, the doctor said her ribs were broken but she barely feels it now. Maybe it is a soulmate thing, legend has it if a bond is strong enough the soulmates draw strength from one another. Maybe that’s what she is doing, drawing strength from Alex and healing faster. Deciding to think about it later she drifts off to sleep, knowing when she awakes Alex will be there.

 

** Kara **

 

It sucks, she knows she should be happy, they saved Maggie, but all she can think is if that had been Lena she wouldn’t know if her intervening would be welcome. Maybe that’s selfish, Maggie is hurt and all she can think of is her problems, but she can’t help it. 

 

Then there’s the fact that Lena’s mother is proposing an Alien Registration Act, a bill that if passed could destroy the normal life she is building here. 

 

To make it worse, the way the bill is proposed means that Metahumans could be affected as well. Apparently Luthor Corp has built a device that scans for “sub-human” genetic markers meaning that if you have the metahuman gene you could ping this device. Kara and Caitlin discussed it at length a couple days ago after Kara found her in the bathroom crying, she was worried these powers she doesn’t want and never uses could ruin her chances at living a normal life. 

 

Kara knows a secondary effect of this bill would be the argument of whether aliens and metahumans can be considered citizens. This bill, if passed, would strip aliens of any rights they have currently, which isn’t many unless they pass for human the way Kara does. This could even put metahumans in a position to be arguing for their status as humans.

 

Kara is afraid, she knows that the Danvers will protect her, her new family is full of geniuses they can find a way to protect her alien status. Kara is more worried for people like Kory, Jackson, and Diego who have little access to the tech needed to fake perfect human genes. 

 

“Hey kid you keep frowning like that and you’ll get wrinkles, what’s wrong?” Diego bounds over to her, two huge cookies clasped in his hand.

 

“Nothing just worried, hey does Maggie know about your powers?” she asks grabbing one of the cookies from him. After the last few hours they have become fast friends, he even showed her how he controls water. She really likes his easy going nature and his ability to make her laugh.

 

“Wow just steal my cookie, rude.” he laughs taking a bite from the remaining cookie. “No Maggie doesn’t know about me yet, I don’t know how to tell her, or how to tell her she needs to worry about this whole Registration Act thing.” he toes the floor, taking another bite from his cookie as he stares at his shoes.

 

Kara smiles slightly, she can’t tell Diego to much but she wants to reassure him that they will be okay. She knows that her adopted parents will help Maggie’s family, Maggie’s going to be their daughter in law one day, they have to help. “Hey De,” she pauses waiting for him to acknowledge the nickname. “Everything will work out, I know it will.” she freezes hearing Alex and their parents heading their way. “Alex is coming which means Maggie is awake! Let’s go!” She grabs his hand pulling him towards the doors to the cafeteria.

 

Stopping right in front of Alex she pulls them in for a hug, whispering into their ear, “I am glad we made it in time.” 

 

She chuckles quietly when she hears them sigh grasping her back and hugging tightly. “Thank you Kara, thank you for helping me save her.”

 

“Always.” she mutters ending their embrace.

 

She steps to the side as Diego moves to stand in front of Alex, “so you are THE Alex Danvers,” he waits for their nod before hardening his eyes, “you seem nice, and you saved my baby sister, so I am only going to say this once. If you hurt her, if you make her cry, no if you make her even consider being sad I will find you, and I will destroy you. She has been through enough, if you toy with my sister or cause her even a the littlest pain I will return that pain sevenfold. Do you understand me?” Kara’s eyes widen in shock before she narrows them, glaring as she prepares to threaten him in kind.

 

She looks puzzled when Alex smiles, “I will never hurt her, I promise you that.” they extend their hand.

 

Kara is shocked when Diego takes it and shakes a murmur of, “see that you don’t” the last thing he says in a cold voice before smiling the smile she’s become accustomed to in the past few hours.

 

“What was that all about?” she asks them as Eliza and Jeremiah enter the cafeteria.

 

“Did you just give my daughter the shovel talk?” Jeremiah asks his face amused as Kara stares between her sibling and Diego, confused.

 

“What's the shovel talk?” she asks staring between her new friend, sibling, and adopted father. 

 

“It’s the talk I am going to have with one Lena Luthor once she finally gets her shit together and bonds with you.” Alex smirks, chuckling at Kara’s pout.

 

As Jeremiah and Eliza fill Diego in on Maggie’s status Kara pulls Alex to the side. She needs to know how they are doing, the two of them haven't spoken since the EMTs took Maggie away in the ambulance. Kara was scared for Maggie of course but she was more afraid of how Alex would handle it. She knows they are working on their self destructive tendencies but she can't help scanning their knuckles for signs of damage.

 

“Kara, I am working on it, I promise. And there's no way I'd hurt myself when Maggie is already in so much pain.” they look into her eyes and she sees the truth of their words.

 

Tugging her sibling in for a hug she replies, “this is a start but Alex, you can't stop only for Maggie, you have to want to stop for yourself.” she leans back looking into their eyes. Noticing the unshed tears she pulls them in, allowing them to silently sob into her shoulder.

 

Stroking their back she looks around for Diego, smiling as they make eye contact. The two of them grew close quickly over the last few hours. He even admitted she is the second person he's told about his powers, the first being his soulmate Jackson. He was surprised that Kara knew who Jackson was, she couldn't tell him that almost all the metahuman and alien teens in the area know of each other, if only vaguely.

 

She figures if Jackson hasn't told him about “Subhuman” yet there's got to be a reason. Not that she knows much about it, she's never been because Alex wasn't an alien, a Meta-human, or the soulmate to one so they were never both allowed in. Though that's all changing now, Diego is going to tell Maggie they are metahumans, Maggie will tell Alex and they can all go the the only teen club she's interested in.

 

As Alex wanders over to Diego, ending their hug Kara thinks of what abilities Maggie has. Since bondmates draw power from one another Alex will gain a small bit of Maggie’s abilities. Kara hopes Maggie can fly, then Alex and Kara and Maggie can go flying together. Though she isn't sure how much of Maggie’s powers Alex will be able to access, the stronger the bond the more powers are shared apparently, if what Caitlin told her is true.

 

Thinking of power sharing makes her think of Lena. If they could do their soul merge Lena would have access to so many abilities. She could fly alongside Kara, she smiles thinking of teaching Lena to fly.

 

“Kara I am taking Diego up to see Maggie, do you want to join us? Mom and Dad are staying here and taking you two home after they talk.” They call pulling Kara out of her daydreams.

 

“Sure thing!” she yells skipping over to them as they head out of the cafeteria, waving to Eliza and Jeremiah as they get in line for food.

 

Falling in step behind Diego they head up to Maggie’s room, she laughs as Alex bounces when they get inside. Kara can tell they want to run to Maggie but are allowing Diego to see his sister first.

 

“Hey Maggie, I need to tell you something,” he whispers, to quiet for Alex to hear but Kara hears him perfectly. She smiles as Maggie rolls over, reaching her arm out to her brother.

 

“Diego, I missed you,” she mutters, her voice heavy with sleep. She sighs as he leans down to hug her.

 

“Maggie do you mind if Alex and Kara learn something about you, something you don’t know yet?” he asks, his voice heavy in Kara’s ears as he avoids his sister's eyes.

 

“We’re meta-humans, aren’t we, that's why dad hates us so much.” she whispers her voice heavy with unshed tears.

 

“Yes,” he mutters, guilt all over his face.

 

“Is Jamie?”

 

“Dad doesn’t think so but he could be,” Diego reaches for his sisters had, frowning when she pulls away.

 

“How long have you known?” she mutters her voice hard as Alex walks over to grasp the hand not near Diego.

 

“Since I met Jackson,” he mumbles looking down at his shoes.

 

“I want to be angry but honestly, earlier tonight I thought I’d never see you again and being angry with you now seems like a waste,” Kara smiles as Maggie tugs him in for a hug. “We will discuss this later but now it is 3am and I just want to cuddle with my soulmate. So I will ask one question before requesting you leave until tomorrow.” Diego nods, wiping away tears before they can fall. “What is my power?” she asks and Kara laughs at how serious Maggie looked as the tension in the room is effectively broken.

 

“So from what I can tell you adapt.” he mutters as they all look at him confused. “Like if you need to do something, you can, to an extent. For example once you needed to reach something and I watched you jump like 10 feet in the air, another time I was sure I was going to find you during hide and seek but I couldn’t see you even though I heard you. It’s as if you change yourself to fit the problem, like a chameleon.” Maggie frowns a bit as Diego explains. “Hey I can just control water, and not even that well, if it weren’t for Jackson my power would be nearly useless.” he mumbles the last part making Kara stare at him, realizing he must know about Aqualad, Jackson's alter ego. “We can trade if you want.” he laughs as Maggie frowns at him, clearly offended.

 

“Thanks De,” she mumbles, grabbing the bear Alex gave her and nuzzling it. “I am going to sleep now, see you tomorrow?” she pouts looking up at her brother as he nods. 

 

After a quick squeeze of her hand he walks over to Kara. “Ready to go little Danvers?” he mutters avoiding looking as Alex slides into bed with Maggie. The two of them cuddling close and whispering so even Kara can barely hear them. Smiling at their siblings Kara allows Diego to steer her out of the room.

 

Walking down to the cafeteria Kara hears something that makes her freeze. On a tv screen in a room a couple doors down she hears what she is sure is Lillian Luthor discussing the Alien Registration Act. Her eyes widening she rushes to her parents, unsure if she heard properly but knowing there is a tv in the cafeteria and Eliza and Jeremiah probably saw it. Pulling Diego with her she rushes into the cafeteria.

 

“Kara?” Jeremiah calls when she runs over to him. “No need to worry sweetheart, we'll never let you be exposed.” he whispers into her hair as she hugs him.

 

“No, I am more worried about my friends, and Maggie’s family,” she whispers into Jeremiah's chest. Tears still falling, she barely registers Eliza reacting to Maggie’s family being affected.

 

Hours later after Diego has been dropped off at home Kara tosses and turns in bed, Lillian Luthor is coming to midvale to speak on the ARA. Apparently she is visiting, “at risk” area’s known to be alien hotspots in an effort to drum up a following. Kara isn’t sure what Lillian hopes to gain from this but it can’t be good. Rolling over again she feels a wave of love flow through her bond, she wonders not for the first time how Lena feels about all this. They aren’t friends, are barely acquaintances so she hasn’t had the chance to gauge her views on Aliens. Though if her rejection of their bond is anything to go on maybe Lena hates aliens as well. Though as soon as she has that thought two waves of love in rapid succession flow through the bond, startling Kara in their intensity.

 

Looking at the clock and noting that it is after 5am she rolls over once more, hoping to sleep for a few hours before going to see Maggie again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was shaping up to be a huge plot piece linking the first two major plot points of the story, sadly it was to big and convoluted to do in one chapter so I broke it in half. Bad news is this chapter is only 5k-ish words. good news is the next chapter should be up very soon, just gotta tweak it a bit more. thanks for reading and see you all soon.  
> -Arik


	6. Chapter 5: Strangers Like Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Diana is best friends with Kate Kane and Lena shows someone her Soul Mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took a little longer to get out than I planned, I had a few discrepancies to fix which lead to reworking which sent me down a rabbit hole, but we are here now.
> 
> The song this time is Strangers Like Me by Phil Colins. I think this is a great song not just for Lena but especially for Diana who was raised on an island isolated from the rest of the world. Also I just love this song, give it a listen

Chapter 5: Strangers Like Me

 

Lena

 

Lena doesn’t know what to think, on the one hand her brother is coming to Midvale for a few days, on the other hand her mother is here as well. Worse she is planning to have a rally at the town hall promoting the ARA.  Normally Lena would ignore her mother, find something to do that requires her holeing up in her room for the entirety of the visit. Unfortunately she received a text informing her that not only is she required to attend the rally but that she will be standing onstage alongside her mother and brother. 

 

She froze at that fact, worried of Lillian’s ulterior motives. She normally would never allow Lena to be seen let alone be front and center. She always comments on how Lena is an embarrassment, barely worth carrying the Luthor name. 

 

When she was younger Lena would wonder why Lillian even adopted her. It is so clear she is barely tolerated, let alone wanted. Now though, she just accepts that this is her life, it beats growing up in that orphanage. 

 

She shudders at the memory of the short time she spent there, making a fist, her nails biting into her hand she tries to remain present.  She still isn't sure why sometimes she feels like she's floating away, her brain leaving her body behind, dissociating. She read into it after coming across the word in a psychology text, realizing she does that fairly regularly she decided to learn more, but she was unable find an ironclad way to stop doing it. Well a way that doesn't require she talk to a professional. Lillian would have a conniption if Lena suggested going to therapy. The embarrassment to much for her mother to handle. So instead she doesn't really question or attempt to prevent it because the alternative is actually feeling the emptiness her soul is fleeing.

 

Lately though, whenever she starts really dissociating she feels a tug in the bond. It's  almost as if someone is reaching in and pulling her soul back into her body. She also could swear that she feels two different sets of emotions, almost as if she had two soulmates the way Lex does. She knows that is impossible though, firstly she doesn't deserve one soulmate let alone two, and second she only has one name written on her wrist.

 

Sighing she lays down on her plush carpet and stares at the ceiling. She knows she should do some homework, or practice for the olympiad, but she can't bring herself to move. Instead she thinks of the ARA and the implications it could have if it passes. Her mother professes to be protecting humanity but she will tear them apart at the seams to do it. 

 

Shuddering slightly Lena thinks of her new friends. The people she's bonded with on the olympiad team. She doesn't know for sure of course, but she suspects that most if not all of the team are aliens and metahumans. Jesse moves to fast and Caitlins skin is too cold to be natural. At this point the only person she thinks is human for sure is Kara. Even Alex moves with almost inhuman precision, though she says it's due to her multiple black belts and mastery of various martial arts. Lena isn’t sure she believes that though, she’s seen olympic level gymnasts that don’t moves as gracefully as Alex Danvers.

 

Lena sighs deeply as she thinks of how to get out of this ARA rally. Knowing she will have to come up with a top notch excuse if she wants to both not got to the rally and not be punished afterwards. Dealing with Lillian is a constant balancing act, she can never be sure when she is going to go teetering off the edge. Settling into her bed, clenching the blankets as she trembles Lena decides to try to sleep. It take hours of fitful tossing and turning but eventually Lena drifts off, her mind racing until she slips fully into unconsciousness.

 

Diana

 

Maybe she should head home to themyscira, just until this ARA thing blows over. She can’t be certain that her DNA matches that of a “normal”human, not when she is made of clay and divinity. If this Lillian Luthor looks into what makes Diana different she could expose her entire people, her family, to man's world. 

 

She doesn’t want to go back yet though, not when she hasn’t bonded with Lena and Kara yet. Time seems to move differently on themyscira, the immortal life of the amazons allowing years to pass like minutes, and she can’t be sure she will return to them within Lena’s lifetime. Diana knows Kara will live a long life, kryptonians age much slower under earth's yellow sun, but she doesn't think she can take it if she misses out on part of her bond.

 

Deciding to talk to her aunt's about it in the evening she heads to school. The walk giving her time to think of how she is going to handle this situation. She overheard some of Kara and Lena’s conversation after that first Olympiad meeting and she knows Lena doesn’t think Kara is her soulmate. If Lena doesn’t even believe Kara how can Diana ever expect to convince her to merge. She knows that the marking makes their bond much stronger than her’s is with either of them and if Lena can’t feel how intensely she needs Kara, well, Diana has no chance.

 

Thinking hard as she heads from her locker to her first class she nearly slams right into Kate. “Hey Princess!” Diana frowns at the nickname that Kate has for her.

 

“Hi Kate,” she falls in step next to her friend.

 

“What’s wrong princess? You look like someone stole your favorite tiara.” she laughs at Kate's teasing, they may have only known eachother for a short while but the older girl is quickly becoming a close friend. 

 

She pauses for a second considering telling Kate about her soulmate issues. Taking a deep breath she says at a rush, “ what if I told you I have two soulmates but neither of them will ever know because I don’t have a soulmark, and also they don’t believe they are soulmates.” she sighs, frowning as she avoids Kate's eyes.

 

Before she knows what’s happening Kate pulls her into a tight hug. Wrapping her arms around her friend she lets a tear fall, hoping Kate doesn’t notice. 

 

“I might not know exactly how to help you Di but I am here, and I will do whatever I can to help you because you are amazing, and anyone would be lucky to merge with you.”

 

Diana pulls away from the hug and smiles at Kate, “thanks Kay, you are amazing.”

 

“Don’t I know it princess.” she smiles grabbing Diana’s hand and pulling her into their History class. 

 

Sighing deeply Diana sinks into her seat planning to lose herself in her classes and avoid her problems. This plan actually works until she heads to her lunch period. As she meanders to the cafeteria, waving to the random kids in the hall that call to her. Despite being very quiet she has a lot of acquaintances and people tend to stop and speak to her a lot. Kate says it’s because she’s “hot” but she disagrees, she is probably the least attractive and clumsy amazon ever, how can she be “hot.”

 

As she wanders she feels a tug in the bond and a wave of anxiety, looking around she see’s Kara pacing outside the Cafeteria doors. Deciding that she can’t leave her there looking about 2 seconds from crying she walks over. “Hey Kara, everything okay?” She whispers knowing the small kryptonian will hear her no matter what.

 

“I, uh, yeah, everything's fine.” she mutters avoiding Diana’s eyes.

 

“I can see that isn’t true,” she taps Kara’s elbow, sending a wave of warmth flowing through the bond and motions for them to take a seat on the floor. As they slide to the tile, their backs against the cool metal lockers she whispers, “I get it, it’s private but maybe I can help.”

 

She watches as Kara looks hopeful before frowning, “I wish I could tell you, I really do but-”

 

“Okay I am just going to say this, please don’t be scared,” she mutters waiting for Kara to nod before continuing, “are you worried about the ARA?”

 

She winces at Kara’s glare but waits to see how the she will react. “What, why, I don’t know what you mean, I’m not-” she babbles looking anywhere but at Diana.

 

“Okay Kara,” she stands frowning slightly. “I won’t push you, but I am here,” she leans down, her voice dropping to barely a whisper, “and I am worried about the ARA too.” she shakes her head at Kara’s bemused expression as she heads into the cafeteria, though a wave of sadness in the bond makes her look back and she sees Lena, watching Kara, her eyes wide and watery. Sighing at the two girls she barely knows but is somehow falling for anyway Diana heads to the lunch line hoping she can find Renee or Ray, they both have this lunch period and would probably not mind if she sat with them. It would be easier if Kate, Maggie or Winn had this lunch period, though she knows Winn would probably sit with Kara.

 

After loading her tray she looks around, spinning in a circle before seeing Kate and Renee waving at her. Rushing over to them she slides into the seat across from Renee, glaring at Kate she mutters, “so you are skipping math again today I see.”

 

She shakes her head at Kate’s smirk, “My soulmate was in distress, I have a note,” she hands Diana a sheet of paper signed by the nurse. Laughing as Renee shoves Kate.

 

“I didn’t need you Candy Kane,” she laughs as Kate makes a hurt face.

 

“You two are just too cute!” Ray exclaims heading over to them and sliding into the seat next to Diana.

 

Diana shakes her head at her friends, deciding to eat instead of weighing in on the banter. Allowing the Conversations to flow around her she focuses on her soulbond. The feelings of her soulmates are usually easy to differentiate, Kara’s are always bubbly even when she is sad, and Lena’s always feel like they are filtered, as if she is only letting some of her feelings through. Right now though both of her soulmates are radiating very strong waves of anxiety and fear. Focusing on the two people that hold parts of her souls she send waves of love and calm through the bond, hoping that they know she is here for them even if they don’t know who she is yet. Smiling slightly she finishes up her lunch.

 

Lena

 

The school day went by at a blur, she vaguely remembers doing an experiment with Barry in chemistry, but barely. Her mind was occupied and bouncing between worrying about the ARA rally and the jealousy she felt seeing Kara with Diana earlier. She isn’t sure if Diana saw her watching them but it hurt her seeing them together, almost like she was dunked in ice cold water. The worst part is she isn’t even sure which of them she is jealous of.

 

She must admit though she has been avoiding Kara, and she feels a bit bad about it, but being near the bubbly blonde girl is way too much. She knows it was the right thing to do, Kara is human and Lena’s soul mate is an alien, no matter how drawn to each other they are, she knows they can never be together. Even though she wants, needs, to be close to Kara, to hold her hand, she knows that they could never be happy forever. Eventually Kara will find her soulmate and leave Lena, and she wouldn’t blame her. Why would she stay with a Luthor when she has someone out there made just for her.

 

Lena also knows she has a soul mate out there somewhere, a soulmate that Lex says he may have a lead on, though for some reason he can’t explain until after the rally on friday. Something about needing to fact check and cross reference sources. She is sure that whatever it is he could tell her tonight but she won’t push him. He has been working really hard on his dissertation and she is proud of him.

 

She stumbles into Dr. Wells’ classroom, her mind full of the questions she will ask Lex tonight when he arrives. Grabbing a seat near the back she pulls out a notebook and begins working on her homework, knowing the meeting will be long, what with the olympiad being next weekend.

 

“Okay update time!”

 

Lena shudders pulled out of her thoughts by Felicity's call to order. Looking around at the full classroom she realizes she never noticed anyone come in. She turns her head scanning the room and her heart sinks when she sees Kara, smiling her bright smile at Diana. “Maybe they’re soulmates” she murmurs to herself watching the easy way that they interact. 

 

She smiles shyly when Kara catches her watching them, though she notices that Diana waves wildly grinning from ear to ear. It takes Lena a moment to realize Diana is beckoning her over and she looks down before shaking her head slightly. Her chest tightening at the dropping of Diana’s smile. She doesn’t know why it hurts so much but she suddenly really wants to be near Diana as well. This is so weird she has never heard of people being drawn to anyone other than their soulmates.

 

“To begin I have this year's T-shirts, at the end of the meeting you can each come and collect them.” 

 

Lena looks up realizing she had been lost in thought again. Looking up at Caitlin she decides to focus just in time to hear her call Kara to the front to update them on the club funds. How a freshman ended up as club treasurer Lena will never know, but Kara does a surprisingly good job.

 

“Okay so as you all know we had a decent bit of money left over from last year, and with all the fundraising we did last semester I can safely say that not only is the bus to and from states both days covered, but, we should also have enough to cover regionals! That means all the post states fundraising will be for the end of year party!” Kara bounces a bit, and Lena can’t help but to smile, especially when she feels waves of joy and happiness in the bond.

 

The remainder of the meeting goes by at a blur. She knows they checked in with all the teams to make sure they were prepared for their events. She also vaguely remembers Jesse offering her some candy corn, though where the girl got candy corn in march she will never know. The meeting ended with a reminder from Felicity and Caitlin that they all need to turn in permission slips to go to states by friday and that they need to be at school at 6am on the 24th, Felicity glared at them threatening to personally murder anyone who showed up late.

 

As everyone gathers up their bags and prepares to head out Kara walks over to her. Freezing Lena looks up at Kara, “hey Kara wha-” she pauses when she sees the frown on her face.

 

“Lena, I need to ask you something,” she whispers.

 

“Go for it,” she tries to meet Kara’s eyes, giving up when she sees the girl start to fidget with her glasses, knowing she does it when she is nervous.

 

Sighing deeply she asks, “are you going to the ARA rally?” she looks down at her shoes as Lena stares at her shell shocked.

 

“I, uh, I have no choice, my mother is requiring that I go,” she frowns, her eyes burning with tears as she sees Kara’s hurt expression. “But I don’t want to go! I swear!” she yells worrying when Kara shakes at her raised voice. “Sorry, but I am serious, I really don’t agree with the ARA.” she says the last part as a whisper, looking around the room in fear, as if her mother can hear her.

 

“Really?” Kara whispers looking into Lena’s eyes, smiling when Lena nods.

 

“Really,” she says her voice full of conviction. Staring into Kara’s eyes again and swooning a bit she has a wild thought. “Kara can I show you something?” she asks shaking in anticipation.

 

“Of course Lee,” she blushes at the nickname.

 

“Okay follow me!” she heads to the classroom door, calling over her shoulder, “Alex I am borrowing Kara we will be right back!” Grasping Kara’s wrists she runs into the restroom across the hall.

 

They head into the handicapped stall, knowing that very few clubs are still here by this point in the day so the chances of anyone needing the stall are slim. Turning to face Kara she whispers, “okay so only my brother has seen this but I need to show you.”

 

“Lena wh-”

 

Shaking her head to stop the questions she rolls up her sleeve.Turning her wrist over she shows Kara the stylistic markings on her wrist, watching her face as she takes in the soulmark. 

 

Lena frowns with confusion as Kara stares at her wrist in shock, shaking when she gasps, “I have to go Lena I am sorry.” She brushes past Lena, exiting the stall and running from the restroom.

 

Staring at Kara’s retreating backs she sobs. She doesn’t know what she expected, she knows Kara and her have some kind of bond, knows that she was jealous when she saw Kara and Diana together but she doesn’t understand Kara’s reaction. Sighing deeply she heads back into wells’ classroom, noting the Kara and Alex have already left. Scooping up her bag she heads out to meet her driver.

 

~Two Days Later~

 

Diana

 

Diana lays back staring the stars on her ceiling, contemplating whether going to this ARA rally is really a good idea. Kate and Harley are going and they want her to go with them, for “solidarity” apparently. Diana isn’t sure it’s a good reason but she knows that Kate and Harley will get into trouble if Renee and Pam aren’t there to control them. As their friend she should go and keep them out of trouble, especially since Renee has to go to her internship and Pam is working at the botanical garden tonight.

 

Shaking her head as her phone buzzes again, she knows it’s another text from Kate, she sighs deciding to answer it. After writing a quick message for Harley and Kate to meet her at her house she gets up from her bed. She has been lying down for the past hour, and needs to brush her hair if she is going out in public.

 

Smiling as Kate texts that Diana will get to see Lena at the rally she sighs, despite how annoying her best friend is, she really is a good friend. She promised to help her with her soulmate issue and after they drop Harley off at home they are having a sleepover, her first sleepover ever.

 

As she gets ready her mind wanders to Kara, she knows that the girl is scared, of course she is, she has the most to lose from the Alien Registration Act. Diana wishes, not for the first time, that there was something she could do, someway to protect her soulmate. Though thinking of protecting makes her think of poor Lena, Lena who is stuck in the thick of it, even though she doesn't want to be. 

 

Sighing deeply as she runs her brush through her hair she thinks of how screwed up everything is. If she didn't need her soulmates with her in order to accept her birthright she might not have been allowed to venture out into “man’s world.” But Hera “blessed” her with visions and she knows what will happen if she tries to wield godkiller before she completes the soul merges, with both of her soul mates. The extra abilities she would gain from Kara and the cool, almost icy, calm under duress she would gain from Lena would be pivotal in making her a good warrior, and eventually an even better leader. 

 

Smiling at the thought of merging with Kara and Lena she winces when her phone vibrates twice in quick succession. Knowing it couldn’t be anyone but Kate she grabs her keys and heads to the door calling over her shoulder, “I will be back soon!” smiling as her aunt Antiope shows her approval with a grunt instead of actual words. She has been preoccupied with making something for the past week and Diana hasn't seen much of her.

 

Bounding down the stairs she stops short of running directly into Harley, smiling when the smaller girl beams up at her. Though she frowns when Harley leans in planting two kisses on her cheeks and one on her lips before Diana can react.

 

“Harley I am telling Pam!” she calls as the small teens dashes out of the building, stopping in front of a red sports car.

 

“She would just tell you I am insufferable and that you should just let me be free!” she giggles spinning before sliding into the back seat of Kate's car.

 

Shaking her head Diana walks over to the passenger side and gets in. Rolling her eyes when Kate winks.

 

“Cheer up hot stuff, we are going to a protest that denies half the people in this cars soulmates the right to be here, why worry!” she laughs pulling away from the apartment with a screech of her tires.

 

Diana is glad that she has these two crazy girls as friends, they keep her from being too serious, but as she clings to the dashboard she has never been happier for her increased durability, Kate Kane is a terrible driver. 

 

“I am all for reckless abandon and living outside the law, but who in their right mind gave you a license?” Harley calls from the backseat. Diana turns to see the poor girl gripping the driver side headrest, her face a mask of apprehension. Though she must agree, whoever gave Kate a license must have been out of their mind.

 

“Oh shut up you two, I am a great driver! See look we made it here in one piece!” she smirks at them while pulling into a parking space.

 

“Speak for yourself doll, my stomach is still about four blocks behind us” Harley mutters looking sick.

 

As kate prepares to argue with her Diana turns towards the town hall doors where a podium has been set up. There's  a few people standing around so Diana walks into the crowd, hoping to get a good place to stand where she can hear everything, and maybe steal a couple glances at Lena, she thinks smiling slightly.

 

Looking back over her shoulder she sees Kate and Harley headed her way. Apparently they finally ended their bickering as they walk over to where Diana is standing. She wasn't expecting it but finds herself oddly comforted when Harley slings her arm over her shoulder and Kate grabs her hand squeezing lightly. Not for the first time today Diana thanks the gods that she found such good friends.

 

Lena

 

It’s been a busy couple days, and between Kara not talking to her and her mother being, well, herself, Lena is dead tired. Unfortunately being “too tired” has never been an acceptable excuse in the Luthor household so Lena was still expected to attend the rally. 

 

She peeks out of the windows of town hall, seeing all the people out there, supporters of Lilian’s anti-alien propaganda makes her a bit sick. As her mother stands, gesturing for Lena and Lex to follow she meets her brothers eyes. Smiling a bit when she sees the distaste on his face as well she falls into step behind him, hoping she can make it through this spectacle as quickly as she can.

 

Stepping out of the building she is greeted by hundreds of screaming people, she can’t tell what they are saying but many of them are holding signs calling for “detection, detaining, and deportation,” Lena shudders seeing how full of hate some people can be. Stumbling slightly she feels Lex’s hand at her back, steadying her as he whispers, to quietly for Lillian to hear him. “It’s okay Lunar, I am here, we can do this.”

 

She relaxes at her brother's words, not daring to look back at him but bumping his hand with her’s slightly. Hoping he can tell how grateful she is from that slight touch. 

 

Turning to face the crowd, she stands to Lillian’s left, panicking slightly when Lex walks to her right side. She knew he wouldn’t be able to stand next to her but it still slightly unbalances her to not have him close. Noticing the slight frown on Lillian’s face Lena slips into her cool detached facade, smiling sweetly for the crowd. She relaxes a minutia when Lillian smiles, knowing she is at least not projecting all the apprehension that was originally written across her face.

 

She scans the crowd as Lillian begins speaking. Lena doesn’t know if she wants to see anyone she knows or not, she isn’t sure what would be worse. Her heart skips a beat when she sees Diana in the crowd, she’s standing next to two upperclassman. Lena is pretty sure the redhead is Katherine Kane, and the blonde she has seen walking around holding Pam’s hand so she must be Harley, Pams soulmate.

 

Lena is a bit surprised that those three came to the rally though with the way they are reacting, Diana looks about two seconds from running, or starting a brawl, she doesn’t think they are ARA supporters. She flashes a small smile at Diana and she thinks, for just a moment, that the older girl may have seen her. She is looking at her and grinning a bit, seeing that grin takes Lena’s breath away, just for a moment. It’s strange, she has only had heart stopping moments like that with Kara, and only when they are close to each other, but just looking at Diana has her trembling. She wonders, for only a minute if maybe the marks on her wrist spell Diana in some otherworldly language. She has to clench her fists to avoid tracing her mark, and once she calms down she can’t find Diana in the crowd any longer.

 

Realizing she hasn’t been listening she tunes back into Lillian’s rant just in time to hear her say she pulled some strings in DC and the House and Senate should be looking over the first drafts of the bill as she speaks. Lena has to dig her nails into her palms in order to prevent herself from reacting to this news. Especially when two waves of fear flow through the bond in quick succession, making Lena think, not for the first time that she should look into the logistics of triad-soulmarking. As she fights to control her emotions and send love to her soul mate, mates? She glances first at her mother, seeing the glint in her eyes, and next at Lex, his face a mask of calm, though she knows all his tells. The fact that his fingers are moving in small circles, nearly impossible to notice if you don’t know what to look for, betrays his anxiety. She glances at him a few times attempting to catch his gaze, smiling once she is sure he will see, happy when he smiles back.

 

Lena continues scanning the crowd for Diana as the rally comes to a close. Sighing deeply she turns, following her mother and brother down to the car. She has never been more ready to get home. Lex says he has some information for her and then all she wants is to lock herself in her room all weekend and wait for her mother to return to Metropolis with Lex. She will be sad to see her brother go but it is a small price to pay to have Lillian so far away.

 

As their car parks she rushes into the house hoping to get into pj’s and settle in for the night before her talk with Lex. She can feel Lillian watching her but she simply picks up the pace, nearly running to her room in her haste to flee from her mother.

 

It takes nearly an hour for Lex to knock on her door, she gave up pacing after about 5 minutes and is curled on her carpet working on a chemistry Lab report for the experiment she did with Barry on wednesday. She is glad she has such a good partner because she was barely present for that experiment and his amazing notekeeping is saving her right now. It wouldn’t be good if Lena didn’t maintain her perfect marks in Mr. Pennyworths class, especially after he gave her so much praise at last week's Olympiad Practice.

 

She grins when Lex enters her room holding a huge bag of jumbo marshmallows. “Where did you get those? Mother never let’s me buy any!” she shrieks running over to him and grabbing the bag of candy, settling back onto the rug cradling the package.

 

“Still a huge fan of those I see.” Lex smirks before sitting next to her. “Okay so I can’t stay long, I have to sleep, I am flying back out in the morning.”

 

Lena drops the marshmallow she was about to eat, her face calm but her eyes betraying her disappointment. “Why so soon?” her voice sounds high even in her ears.

 

“I have to do a bit more research but I will share with you all that I know so far.” he sighs leaning his head on Lena’s shoulder for just a moment. “Okay so you know about Superman right?” he asks looking into her eyes. Lena wishes, not for the first time that she got the trademark Luthor blue eyes instead of her startling green ones. Lex’s eyes make people want to trust him, hers make them think she’s up to something.

 

Smirking she answers, “no I don’t know who superman is” she barely manages to hold in the chuckle when Lex looks shocked before he realizes she is joking.

 

“Okay smartass, well my friend Clarke is friends with him and apparently the marks on our wrists are in Kryptonian,” Lena’s eyes go wide, Lex found the planet. That makes them that much closer to finding their soulmate. Sure Krypton is an entire planet but how many kryptonian refugees can their be on earth.

 

“Lex that is amazing! We can work on a way to make contact, maybe superman ca-”

 

“Lee, we can't”

 

“Why not!”

 

“Krypton is gone, it exploded, they are calling Superman the last son of Krypton.” he frowns as Lena’s excitement dulls.

 

“So that’s it then, we don’t get soulmates? After all that work, after so much hoping, that’s it, the universe says fuck us?” she stands abruptly, startling Lex. “I think I am going to turn in for the night.” she murmurs, her face calm but her trembling revealing just how close she is to shattering. “Have a nice night Lex” she gestures to the door.

 

“Lena wa-”

 

“Have a nice journey home brother,” she mutters, the glint in her eye a clear warning not to push her.

 

Lex walks to the door, “I will figure this out Lena, I swear, I will find our soulmates,” he whispers, as he turns off her light and shuts the door.

 

Lena waits for the click of the door shutting before she allows herself to feel. And for the first time in years the icy calm, the dissociation doesn’t come to shield her from the pain. She lies in bed for hours, sobbing until she is out of tears, until all she has left is dry heaves. As she settles into a fitful sleep she feels the same two tugs in the bond as before, almost like two people are trying to anchor her at once, from opposite sides. Sending thanks to her soulmates, she is pretty sure there’s two of them, and receiving a wave of love in return, she slowly drifts off to sleep.

 

Diana

 

Diana can’t believe she went to that rally, she also can’t believe she let Kate Kane come back to her apartment afterwards. Though she will admit, Kate has been doing wonders to distract her. From ordering to much pizza, to convincing Diana to go out for ice cream, they have had an eventful few hours.

 

Now as they lie in Diana’s full sized bed, Kate's legs thrown over hers because it’s “more comfortable” that way she smiles. “Kate I barely know them but I’m pretty sure I love them already.” she sighs thinking of blonde hair and startling green eyes. 

 

“That’s how it was for me with Renee,” she smirks, “from the moment I saw her I just needed to be closer to her.”

 

Diana chuckles at the dreamy look on her best friends face. “So I spoke with my aunts and they say it’s a good idea to tell you, so, can I tell you something Kate?” Diana whispers feeling shy all of a sudden. She had been planning to tell Kate about why she doesn’t have a soul mark for a week now but couldn’t get up the courage.

 

“Of course princess, though I am pretty sure you are just going to tell me you’re an alien so like, no worries,” Diana stares at her friend, her mouth agape. 

 

Shaking her head when Kate smirks she swallows hard, “I am not an alien.” she pauses for Kate's gasp before continuing, “I am a goddess, or well. A demigod I guess?” she mumbles never having really considered her god status before. “Point is, I am not human, or close to human, biologically.” she thinks of Kara’s Kryptonian roots. “Other amazons have soul mates but, I am unique.”

 

“Wait, wait, wait, you come from an island of hot women?” she waits and when Diana nods, unsure of Kate’s point she continues, “Why did you never tell me?” she yells glaring.

 

“Kay didn’t you just say you love Renee?” 

 

“Yes, but Renee can share me, like gosh, why would you ever leave princess?” she smirks again looking into her friend's eyes, though her smirk drops when she sees the sadness flash across Diana’s face.

 

“I can’t take my birthright, claim my rightful place in amazonian society until I do the soul merge, I will be stronger once I have my soulmates with me.” she sighs thinking of the threat her aunt’s saw in their visions, it’s growing closer and she isn’t sure she will ever be ready to face it, to face him.

 

“So how do you know Kara and Lena are your soulmates?” kate asks, her voice hesitant, “I trust you but I am curious, the look on your face makes it clear that you have to be sure, you can’t merge with just anyone.”

 

Diana lies back, thinking of the visions she had of Kara and Lena. It almost seems like another lifetime, a different person who had those visions. “I just have this desire, this need, to be near them, and I saw them in a vision before I left themyscira.” she looks to Kate’s eyes, hoping she hasn’t overwhelmed her friend.  Kate may have suspended her disbelief for Pam being able to move plants but Diana isn’t sure how much she is willing to accept.

 

“I am going to help you princess,” her confident tone surprises Diana. She shocks her even more by pulling her into a tight hug. “You’re my best friend, I am going to help you get you girls.” her conviction enough to make Diana tear up, a sob barely escaping her lips.

 

“Thanks Kate.” she manages to mutter around her sobs.

 

“Of course Diana, what are friends for.” lying back down she calls, “okay hand me another slice of pizza, we have many more movies to watch!”

 

Diana smiles, reaching over to the pizza box to hand it to Kate before settling in to watch movies. She feels a strange drifting in the bond, a drifting she has felt before and she pictures herself tugging her bondmate back, at the same time it feels as if someone else, does the same. Smiling she sends a wave of love down the bond before refocusing on the movie Kate put on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See that one wasn't so bad was it? It even ended super fluffy, I can write non-angst when I want too...   
> Okay Thanks for reading, I love you all!  
> -Arik


	7. Chapter 6: Running Home To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Maggie goes on a date, sits on a beach, and does an olympiad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song this time is from the Arrowverse which is hype. Running Home to You by Grant Gustin. I love it a lot!

Chapter 6: Running Home To You

 

Maggie

 

Maggie moves swiftly, darting between people on the crowded street. She can't say she missed pickpocketing so much as she missed the thrill of it. It is even better now that she knows a bit about her powers, when she focuses she can be nearly impossible to detect, she has never had as lucrative a day as today. As she picks up her pace, knowing she only has about 10 more minutes before she has to meet Alex, she grins. For once she can buy their snacks at the movie, Alex always insists on buying the tickets and the snacks because Maggie doesn't have much money, and they don’t like it when she pickpockets. Not because it’s wrong, but because they worry she will get hurt.

 

She plans to change that soon though, her 16th birthday is next weekend, the day after states, and she can start the new job she got. Renee helped her get a spot in the police department archives. It’s not the most glamorous job but it pays, unlike Renee’s internship, and will allow her to start saving up for college. She will even be able to stop pickpocketing for good after today, she thinks smiling to herself as she rushes to the theater. Maybe if she gets there first she can buy Alex’s ticket too.

 

She picks up the pace for the last couple blocks before skidding to a stop outside the theater. She looks down at the ground, was she really going that fast? Weird, though she guesses in her excitement to see Alex she got a little overzealous. 

 

Not that she hasn't seen them plenty lately, but hanging out at the hospital and at school is not the same as getting to spend time with them in public. She smiles stopping outside the theater and looking around for Alex. Not seeing them she hurries inside, rushing to the line to buy the tickets before they arrive. Smirking as she thinks of Alex’s face when she tells them that she is buying tickets to “Beauty and the Beast.” 

 

“Excuse me!” she smiles hearing Alex’s voice as they dart around people trying to make it to her. 

 

Pretending not to see them she rushes to the box office cashier, “two tickets to Beauty and the Beast please,” she says quickly, smirking when she hears Alex sigh, having arrived a second to late. Handing over the money she turns to her soulmate, trying not to grin as she accepts the tickets and takes their hand.

 

“So are you going to acknowledge me or?” she tilts her head, bringing out the dimples, Alex can’t resist the dimples.

 

“Depends are you actually going to make me watch that movie?” they mutter pulling her in for a kiss.

 

“Yes, yes I am, and I am buying the snacks!” she calls tugging them over to the snack line as they groan. She is being cheeky, she knows how much Alex dislikes watching Disney movies, Kara kind of wore them out, after about 100 plays of each Disney Classic in the last few months, but Maggie is really excited for this movie. She knows if Alex really didn’t want to see it they would tell her so she isn’t worried. Besides she just got out of the hospital, Alex should humor her.

 

“You bought the tickets babe, let me get the snacks.” they whisper pouting slightly at her offended look.

 

“No, you always buy both so today I am buying both!” she exclaims rushing to the shortest line before looking back and shooting a cheeky grin at her soulmate.

 

“You're so lucky you're cute,” they growl slipping their hand back into Maggie's. Resting her head on Alex’s shoulder she sighs, happy they are going to let her pay. 

 

After loading up on snacks, Maggie even has enough money leftover for dinner she thinks,  they head into the viewing room. She scans the theater, debating on where to sit, the front would be virtually empty, but making out in the back row is a stereotype she really wants to engage in. As she considers her options Alex pulls her in for a deep kiss, making her swoon. Swallowing a moan she tugs them to the back row, happy that Alex has no interest in watching this movie.

 

The two of them walk out after the credits roll, after the lights come on startling them. Maggie is all giggles and soft sighs as she looks over to the light on Alex’s face. They walk out of the cinema holding hands, peppering each other with light kisses as Maggie thinks of how little of the movie they watched. Sighing she looks into Alex’s eyes, her smile widening into a grin.

 

“Why are you flashing me your dimples?” Alex giggles as they walk down the road, unsure where they are headed but just enjoying being together. It's still early, only around 5pm and Alex’s curfew isn't until 9 so they have time to wander before dinner. 

 

“Because you’re amazing,” she mutters looking anywhere but their bright, twinkling, eyes to hide her blush.

 

Alex pulls her closer, tilting her face up by her chin, “yeah?”

 

“Yeah,” she grins again tugging Alex in for another kiss, breaking it when she hears a sound of disgust.

 

Looking around for the source she meets eyes with a tall girl with bright red hair. Grasping Alex’s hand tighter she glares at the girl, waiting for her to speak. Maggie usually prefers a crowded street in cases of confrontation but for once she is glad that not many people are walking around in February.

 

“So the rumors are true,” she sneers, looking Maggie up and down. “You are gross Alex, I can't believe I let you sleep in my bed for years.” She turns her nose up at Maggie before continuing, “and of all the people to lez it up with you pick a scrawny litt-”

 

“Shut up Vicky,” Alex growls into her face having grabbed their ex-best friend by her jacket and pressed her against the nearest brick wall. Maggie barely even saw them move but she tries not to laugh at the fear on Vicky Donahue’s face. They press their right arm into her airway, holding her jacket with just their left, before adding, their voice a dark, steely whisper, “If you ever come near me, or disrespect my soulmate again, you will regret it, do you understand me?” 

 

They wait for her to nod before letting her drop to the ground. Looking back at her with disgust Alex takes Maggie's hand again, pulling her further down the road quickly. Looking back at Vicky, confused as to why Alex, normally very in control, snapped so quickly. Shaking her head and deciding to discuss it over dinner she focus on holding her soulmates trembling hand.

 

They walk hand in hand for the next few blocks, the bond awash with a icy coldness that Maggie has never felt before. She has felt happy Alex, angry Alex, and sad Alex but she has never experienced this emotion from Alex. Knowing that they aren't ready to talk she instead sends waves of love through the bond, hoping to cut through some of the coldness.

 

They ignore her for the entire 3 blocks to shake shack. They are trembling, and still radiating that coldness, they are closed off from her and she doesn't know why. “Alex?” she whispers as they get into the line. She sighs when they tug her close, gasping when she feels them shuddering, tears on her collarbone.

 

She rubs their back as she walks with them, glad they are at least moving with her. She orders quickly, happy that there's not many people around. Alex is still crying into her shoulder when the food is ready, still trembling as Maggie walks them over to collect the tray. She smiles at the woman who hands her the tray, her eyes narrowing at the look she gives Alex.

 

It's a balancing act for her to hold the tray of food, the milkshake, and her still shaking soulmate but Maggie Sawyer is a badass.  They slide into a booth, Alex finally letting her go, though they lay their head on her shoulder as soon as the are settled. Maggie trembles a bit as she starts to eat, hoping that Alex will start eating too.

 

She makes it halfway through the fries before they sit up. Dropping the fry she was about to eat back to the tray she meets their eyes. Noting that the coolness in the bond is starting to thaw she plants a chaste kiss to their lips. “You ready to tell me what that was about?” She looks into their eyes, hoping to see anything other than the coldness they have been projecting, frowning when they avoid meeting her gaze.

 

She watches as they sigh, “She was my best friend, and she hates me now.” they whisper, Maggie gasp as a tear falls from her soulmate's eyes.

 

She had seen flashes of Vicky during their soul merge, and the two of them were thick as thieves. She watched as Alex spent nights sleeping over at her house, in her bed, she can’t reconcile the nice girl from those memories with the sneering teen she met today. Shuddering slightly she whispers, “what happened?” 

 

“Kara.”

 

With that single word Maggie gets it, of course she gets it. Alex has been dedicating their life to Kara for the last few months. Everything they do Kara has to be involved in or who will look out for her. It’s easier at school now that Kara has the superfriends, has Winn and Barry especially, to look out for her, but Maggie knows that Alex sacrificed a lot of friendships to take care of, and protect their new little sister. “Vicky didn’t like how much time you spent with her.” she doesn’t phrase it as a question, she already knows the answer. What’s confusing is why she didn’t see this in the merge, Kara has been on earth for months, if Vicky and Alex had a big blowout then she should have seen a flash of it, unless.

 

“When I was in the hospital, unconscious, she called you didn’t she.” again it isn’t a question, especially not when the answer is written all across Alex’s face, the guilt flooding the bond, then they nod. “Oh Al,” she gasps wrapping her arms around them as they sob lightly onto her shoulder.

 

They pull back a fraction and whisper into her clavicle, “she called while you were still sleeping, she asked if I was coming to the movies with her.” They swallow hard, grasping Maggie's hand before continuing, “when I told her I was at the hospital, with you, that I would be there until you awoke she got mad. Said ever since Kara came I've been ignoring her, that now that I have my soulmate we will never see each other.” A tear falls from their eyes, Maggie leans in and kisses it away. “She told me I could leave you, go spend time with her right then or we could end our friendship.”

 

Maggie pulls them closer, allows them to hide in her shoulder as they cry harder. “She was my best friend in the world Maggie. I shared her bed, we have been friends since my first martial arts class. The class I took when I was three years old!” They sob harder, their entire body trembling against her. “She is my best friend and I wanted to punch her Maggie, and then I wanted to punch that wall. I wanted to punch that wall so hard my hands bruise. And then I glanced back at you and I saw the look on your face and I couldn't couldn't breathe Maggie. I just feel so much anger and I don't know what to do?” They stop crying, their shaking intensifying as they look her in the eyes. “You must think I'm a monster,” they whisper, looking anywhere but Maggie's face.

 

She freezes, unsure she heard them properly, because there is no way Alex thinks they are a monster. There is no way Alex thinks that Maggie, Maggie who loves them more than life itself, could think they are a monster. She gasps, tears falling from her eyes as she thinks of how much pain Alex must be in. How could she not know how hurt, how sad, how broken they are. She feels it now, the pain in the bond is overwhelming, she doesn't understand how she possibly could have missed it. 

 

“Oh Al, baby, no. You aren't a monster. You are to kind, to sweet, to good to ever be,” they open their mouth to interrupt her but she shakes her head. “No! Alex Danvers you are the best person I have ever met. Alex you aren't a monster and I need you to believe that baby, I need you to trust if not in yourself than in me, because I see how good you are, how amazing, and I will help you see it too.”

 

She is choking back sobs as they hold each other, and she thinks how ridiculous they look, cuddling in a Shake Shack crying over a carton of cold fries. Though if she is being honest she couldn’t care, right now she just needs her soulmate to be okay. 

 

After they finally stop shaking she pulls back from their hug, “ready to go Al?” her voice is soft and her eyes large as she checks to be sure they are okay. She smiles tightly as they nod, grasping their hand and sliding out of the booth, being sure to gather the trash to dump on their way out.

 

They wander the streets in silence for a while, just holding hands, each wrapped up in their own thoughts. Maggie glances over to Alex every few minutes, just making sure they are still present, still with her, at least physically, the bond having gone cold and distant again.

 

They make it to the beach glad no one is there at night on a cold day in February. Maggie is shocked when Alex drops her hand and falls to the sand, sitting, legs crossed, facing the ocean. She slides down to sit next to them, sighing deeply before reaching for their hand. For a moment she is sure they will pull away but instead they intertwine her fingers with theirs, sighing as Maggie watches their shoulders relax.

 

They sit in silence, watching the waves. As the moonlight makes weird patterns in the sea Alex turns to her, the sudden movement startling. “Maggie, when we said this before I wasn’t sure you’d ever wake up, so I want a do over.” she stares at them confused, waiting for them to continue, “Maggie, I love you, so much, you are the other half of my soul and I am so happy I found you.” 

 

She smiles wide, staring into shining hazel eyes she replies, “Alex, I have loved you since the moment I laid eyes on on you, you are the best part of me Danvers, I love you, so much.” She leans her head on their shoulder, smiling when they wrap their arm around her waist. The date may not have gone exactly how she wanted but it was still perfect, because her soulmate, is perfect.

 

~5 days later~

 

“Kara come on! You’re going to make us late, Caitlin will kill us if we are late!” Maggie smiles as Alex yells for their sister. 

 

The two of them had a rough week. After their date they went back to Alex’s and Kara was sleeping in her bed so the two of them slid into Alex’s bed instead. They kept the door open, of course they did, but that didn’t stop Jeremiah from yelling when he went to wake Alex up the next morning. He was expecting Kara to be there and when Maggie was in Alex’s bed instead, he was angry, Alex was livid, because maggie was shaking. She was afraid, terrified of Jeremiah, sweet  “Mr. Danvers,” who makes her smiley face pancakes when she stay’s for breakfast and laughs at her lame jokes, scared her. 

 

Alex was out of bed in seconds, standing before their dad and glaring, whispering sharply, “you’re scaring her dad, stop, please,” they peeked back at her as she shook.

 

Jeremiah saw her shaking and froze, his eyes wide. Whispering, his eyes full of concern, “sorry Maggie, I was surprised. I am going to go okay?” He stayed only long enough for her to nod before exiting Alex’s bedroom, even shutting the door behind him.

 

She shakes violently at the memory, taking a deep breath as she tries to remember that Jeremiah isn’t her dad. Jeremiah was very worried for her reaction and if not for Alex helping her dodge his questioning, he probably would have got her to tell him everything about her dad. After the hospital stay the Danvers parents have been a bit worried for her so she want’s to avoid giving them a reason to probe further.

 

She is pulled from her thoughts by sound of Kara running down the stairs, Alex on her heels. “Come on Maggie! We’re going to be late!” she calls running out of the door with barely a look back. 

 

Shaking her head at the excitable girl she grabs her bag and runs to catch them, being sure to lock the door on her way out as she runs to the Danvers siblings. 

 

Slowing once she reaches Kara she gasps, “wow kid, I was waiting for you two for nearly 20 minutes and once you're ready you leave without me?” she grins when Kara looks sad for a moment before she picks up on Maggie’s teasing.

 

“You locked the door right Sawyer?” Alex asks taking her hand once she slows to walk beside them, allowing Kara to take the lead. 

 

She nods absently her mind still full of the past week. She hasn’t seen Jamie in days and when she spoke to Diego yesterday he seemed worried, though he wouldn’t say why. She has been sleeping at her aunt’s more recently as well, for fear that her dad will come looking for her. She wants to keep him as far away from Alex as possible, especially after the brief conversation she had with him before he left the hospital. He wanted to be sure she wouldn’t mention how they got their injuries. She glared at him, reminding him that she hasn’t said anything in nearly 11 years, why start now?

 

Alex’s light squeezing of her fingers pulls her back to the present. She realizes that they have made it to school.

 

“This is going to be so fun!” Kara yells jumping so high Alex has to tug her down. Maggie gets it though, she's excited too. They have be preparing for weeks and finally, it's time to bring home the gold.

 

“Lily!” Maggie smiles as Kara takes off running toward her friends. The 9th graders are all clustered together, bouncing with excitement.

 

Taking Alex’s hand and shaking her head at Kara she whispers, “let's go hangout with Diana and Caitlin.” 

 

Waving at her friends as they head over she smiles at how excited Diana is. She really likes Diana, the younger girl is excitable and boisterous and fun without being overwhelming, and she's kind to Kate Kane which not many people are. 

 

Letting go of Alex’s hand when they reach their friends, she slings her arm around Diana’s shoulder. “So Prince, I hear you're trying to steal my best friend? I'll fight you for her.” She mock glares, waiting for Diana’s reaction.

 

“Can we not share her?” Maggie suppresses a smile at Diana’s confused expression, smirking when she meets Alex’s disapproving eyes. Though she is shocked when Diana moves, almost unnaturally quickly, spinning and holding her arms behind her back, just tight enough as to make it hard to escape but not painful. Chuckling Diana continues, “though if you truly wish to spar I can obl-" 

 

Maggie smirks as she looks up at Diana. Havings spun out of her grip and holding her wrists between their bodies. Diana looks shocked before she grins mischievously, but before they can continue their playing, Caitlin stops mid sentence in her conversation with Alex, “okay stop, you two are both badasses but if one of you get’s hurt before this Olympiad you both better hope you  die because otherwise Felicity will kill you.”

 

Smiling at Diana and giggling at her smile she let’s go of her wrists. “You're pretty good Prince, I would be honored to share best friends with you.” 

 

Diana nods solemnly, “so that makes us best friends right?” she tilts her head looking at Maggie worriedly.

 

Glancing at Alex and seeing their grin she smiles, “yes Diana we are best friends.” she chuckles at the formality, pulling her in for a hug as Caitlin and Alex laugh quietly before returning to their conberstation.

 

“Okay people, gather round!” Maggie let's go of Diana as Felicity calls everyone over to the bus. Taking Alex’s hand again the four of them head over to their team captain and coaches.  

 

Caitlin takes her spot to the right of Felicity as the team stands before them. “Okay team, we have been preparing for weeks. You know the information, you have the skills, let's bring gold home for Midvale High!” 

 

The team cheers as Dr. Wells gestures for them to get on the bus. Alex drops her hand, looking for Kara as Maggie looks for a seat. 

 

Deciding on a seat in the middle, one big enough for three she smile, glad she gets the window seat. “mind if I sit here?” she smirks at Alex’s cheeky grin. 

 

“oh” she feigns sadness, “I was saving this seat for the love of my life.” She grins chuckling as she reaches for Alex's hand. “come Danvers, sit with me.” 

 

They slide into the seat, “Kara is sitting with Lily Stein so we have this three seater to ourselves.” they grin kissing her softly. 

 

“Hey Alex do you mind if I s-" she looks up chuckling at the blush on Lena’s face.

 

Alex looks at her, her eyes hard, “I'd love to say no but,” Maggie squeezes their fingers feeling their slight trembling. She knows how upset Alex has been due to the Lena and Kara situation but the poor girl has few friends, and Barry is sitting with cisco and Jesse is napping on Wally and she only has Alex left. “but, yeah,” they scoot closer to Maggie, “you can sit Lena.”

 

Maggie smiles as Lena slides into the seat, “I'm sorry,” she mumbles avoiding Alex’s eyes, a tear rolling down her face.

 

“Don't apologize to me Lena, I'm not the one who-” they take a deep breath. “Look, don't apologize to me, apologize to Kara. Apologize to my little sister because all she wants is to be your friend.” 

 

Lena stares at them open mouthed as Alex leans on Maggie's shoulder. Maggie smiles at the younger girl, lightly squeezing Alex’s hand. She knows how much Lena looks up to Alex and having your hero glare at you is a huge blow to one's ego. She hears a whispered, “thanks” as the bus pulls out of the school parking lot.

 

Arriving at the olympiad is a rush. Maggie was never one to participate in school based competition, not that she isn’t competitive, she just never got into clubs at school so she never got to showcase her competitive side. Participating meant getting close to people, and getting close to people always resulted in questions she didn’t want to answer. 

 

It takes a bit of wrangling but between their three coaches and two captains the teams was able to get organized. Everyone knew where they had to be when and the first day and a half of the olympiad went off without a hitch. 

 

Maggie spent Friday night at the Danvers’ so they could travel together again and Lena even spoke to Kara without running away immediately. It was a good couple of days all around, that is until Maggie got to her  last event. 

 

The last event she had for the day, for the entire olympiad, was Forensics with Barry. Things were going very well, she was actually pretty confident in her first olympiad run, and this event was going to be a cinch. She was going to be a detective, so of course Forensics will be easy. But about halfway through the event her phone vibrates, and she doesn’t look at it. She can’t look at it because if she does she could be disqualified and if she is disqualified Felicity would have a fit. Felicity who is usually super calm and nice except when it comes to the olympiad, would kill her and dispose of the body if she gets disqualified, so she ignores it. 

 

She continues to ignore it as it goes off every few minutes for the remainder of the event. As soon as she can she runs to the bathroom, so fast even Barry would be surprised at her speed.

 

Locking herself in a stall, her body tense though she isn’t sure why, she pulls out her phone. She gasps as she see’s the texts, the 10 missed calls, 8 of which are from Jamie, 1 is from Diego and the last, the last is the most unusual because she never calls, she never acknowledges Maggie at all. Her mother never calls her, but she did, and she left a voicemail, and Maggie is afraid to listen. Afraid because the texts she has are all from Jamie and she knows, knows something happened. So she sinks to the floor, shaking hard as she stares at her phone.

 

It feels like days later, but  it is more like minutes when she hears a soft voice, “Maggie?”

 

“Go away Diana” she yells wiping away tears she didn’t realize she was shedding.

 

She sobs harder when she hears footsteps, sure that Diana is leaving her alone, why would she stay? When suddenly she is being held tightly by strong arms. “Not leaving you like this Maggie, Alex’s event will be over soon and I am sure they will come running to you but until then I am here, we are best friends, it’s my job.” 

 

She sobs harder turning into her friends embrace and shaking with sobs. Crying harder when Diana starts muttering to her in another language, on she doesn’t recognize, rubbing her back lightly as she sobs.

 

It’s another 20 minutes before Alex enters the bathroom, Maggie can feel her worry and her closeness in the bond. “Maggie, let me in, please.” 

 

She trembles as Diana whispers, “I am going to let you go, and I am going to let Alex in. Is that okay?” she waits for Maggie's nod before letting go and opening the door to the stall. She is only without contact for a moment before Alex is pulling her into their arms.

 

“What happened Mags?” they whisper running their fingers through her hair.

 

“It’s Jamie,” she whispers trembling harder at Alex’s sharp intake of breath.

 

“What happened?” they whisper holding her tightly.

 

“I am not sure, I haven’t read the messages, I’ve been to afraid. He called and texted me  so many times Alex, and I ignored him for a dumb competition.” she sobs hiding her face in their shoulder.

 

“Why don’t we look at them together,” they mutter rubbing her back. 

 

Nodding slightly she pulls out her phone, pulling up the texts first, afraid to listen to her mom's voicemail. Reading quickly she shakes at the progression of texts. The first couple are happy, apparently Jamie has a power too, he can change his appearance. But the last few are worrying, apparently their dad saw him making himself taller and freaked out.

 

Alex looks at her, their face full of concern as they ask, “should we listen to your mom's voicemail?”

 

She nods slightly gesturing for Alex to press play. Her mom sounds scared, that’s the first thing she notices and it makes her blood run cold. They play the message through twice, Maggie hiding her face on Alex’s chest as she shakes. 

 

“I should go to the hospital, now, tell the team I will see them later.” she mutters her voice cold, quiet. She is sure the bond is as cold as it was when Alex shut down last week.

 

“Maggie I can go wi-”

 

“No! Alex you can’t help, you can’t fix this, I need to go.” she turns away from them, running out of the building, ignoring the waves of love and pain in the bond. She knows if she looks back, if she let’s Alex help, to hold her she will never leave their arms, she will just cry, and that won’t solve any of her problems.

 

Tears running down her face as she heads to the nearest bus stop she whispers, “I love you Alex, but you can’t save me, not from this.” And their bond has never transmitted words before, it’s still to new, but somehow she knows Alex heard her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so very late. I have been distracted and writing from Maggie's POV was hard after some of the rumors I've heard about season 3.


End file.
